


Every New Day

by rumbelle_af



Series: New Day [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Emma Swan, F/M, Lots of Angst, Minor Violence, Some Fluff, Swearing, anti heroes, canon up until part way through season 4, little bit o smut in chapter 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Storybrooke's "heroes" forced Rumplestiltskin out of town. He has just arrived back in Storybrooke and is hoping to talk things over with Belle. Lots of things have changed, however in those years and Rumplestiltskin has to find that out the hard way. ~~This entire fic is mostly angst with the occasional dash of fluff. But mostly angst.~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time Back

Rumplestiltskin limped across the street to Granny's. He didn't own his Cadillac anymore, so no one paid much attention to the car he arrived in. Two weeks ago he made the decision to go back, if only for a short time. From the moment he had made the choice, his stomach was in knots, and it had only grown worse as he approached the small town. Now that he was here, Rumplestiltskin felt downright sick. There was a reason the heroes threw him out back then...

He pushed those thoughts away as he entered the diner, the bell jingling to life. The chatter died down as the patrons recognized their former landlord. Gold sheepishly made his way to the counter.

"Well, if it isn't the big, bad Dark One," Granny snarked. "What're you doing here, Gold?"

"I need somewhere to stay for a couple weeks," Rumplestiltskin answered. There was no bite in his words, just a simple truth from a broken man. "I'll pay whatever you ask."

Granny's demeanor softened a touch when she recognized the brokenness in him. Placing a hot plate of food in front of him, Granny leaned on the counter to make their conversation as private as possible.

"She's still here, you know. Runs the shop and the library," she told Rumple. Granny scribbled something out and slipped it across the counter. "Don't show up on her doorstep, Gold. Call her first. I don't doubt she'll hear about you being back before you can call, though - you know this town. But call her anyway."

"Thank you, Granny," he said, slipping the paper into his pocket.

"I'll have your room ready by the time you finish eating," Granny told him, turning to leave. She stopped and offered one more sentiment before returning to work. "Never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you again, Mr. Gold."

**********

Gold set his bag down on the bed with a light huff. The long drive had made his leg stiff and the stairs had not helped. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lightly massaged his knee and surveyed the room. Over five years later and it seemed like nothing had changed. He laid across the bed and slept fitfully for an hour before getting up and deciding to go out. There was something about this town that required whiskey and Gold had no objections. Gold locked his room behind him and made his way downstairs, silently cursing the stairs again. All of Gold's curses, thoughts, and movement halted when he stepped into the diner. There she was.

Gold watched her for a moment, observing everything about her: the high heels, short skirt, button up blouse and hair in a bun. She was exactly how he remembered her. He watched as she spoke with Granny. That's when he noticed something different - the wedding ring she wore. She laughed with the older lady, sending a flutter through his heart. 

"Belle."

Her name escaped his lips before he even realized he had said it. When she heard his voice, she froze mid-sentence. Her smile vanished and the color drained from her face.

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin."


	2. A Different Day

"I'm back."

"It's about time," Belle grumbled. "It was starting to get cold."

Belle felt the mattress depress under the weight of her husband as he crawled back under the covers. She felt his arm slip around her waist and his feet nudge against hers as he pulled her to himself.

"Is my warmth the only thing you missed me for, Mrs. Carter?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. Belle giggled and titled her head back, allowing her husband to kiss his way up her neck, across her jaw, and to her lips. A soft moan escaped her as he continued back down her neck and to her shoulder.

"I certainly didn't miss you for your snoring, Mr. Carter," she managed. "C'mon, Jack, you're going to make us both late for work."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Jack grumbled as he got out of the bed. "By the way, Snow said she'd bring Rosie back around three o'clock. She volunteered to take her and Neal to the park after school for a bit."

Belle made a contented sound as she stretched, still buried under the covers. She turned and watched her husband get ready for work. She admired the way the muscles in his back and arms moved as he shaved and showered. Reluctantly, Belle began getting herself ready for work. In no time at all, both were ready to leave. As usual, they walked together until their paths separated. After giving Jack one last kiss, Belle watched as he headed off in the direction of his office. 

She sighed contentedly as she walked to the library. Summer was ending, so today was the perfect September day, in Belle's opinion. The light breeze perfectly countered the mild heat. The library was a bit slower during the summer days, but that didn't stop Belle from always coming in an hour before the library opened. Belle collected the few books that had been returned since closing time last night and seated herself behind the circulation desk. She tried to focus on her work, but found herself distracted by the pictures of her daughter she kept on her desk. Rosie was turning five in a couple weeks but was already so much like her mother. Her short hair matched the color of Belle's, and her eyes were a deep brown. 

Belle's eyes flicked to the calendar displaying the current month. It was still early September and Rosie had started school only a couple weeks ago. Losing all focus on her work, Belle gave into the flood of memories that arrived. Most days, Belle never gave it a thought, but there always came days when the pain was the only thought she had. Only a notification from her phone saved her.

*hey you. I love you bunches and I can't wait to see you after work*

All thoughts of the past vanished as Belle read the text from her husband. She was certain he knew whenever she was sad, no matter how far apart they were.

*patience is a virtue, love, but I'll make it worth the wait* 

Belle smiled and proceeded to open the library. Her day continued without a second thought on the matter. The library was a bit busier than usual and Belle was grateful for Ruby's help.

"So does Rosie like school, Belle?"

"Oh goodness, Ruby, she absolutely loves it! It is only kindergarten but she loves it. Especially the reading circle - suppose she gets that from me..."

"If I were her, I'd take advantage of that nap time," Ruby joked.

"Are you kidding? I'd still take naps if I had time," Belle replied. "I settle for snack time these days...speaking of which, want me to pick you up something for lunch? I'm headed over to Granny's."

"No, but thanks. I had a late breakfast. But you go, I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks, Rubes! I'll be back soon, I promise," Belle smiled. She grabbed her purse and her phone and left. Checking her phone one more time, she saw that Jack had sent her a kissing face and heart. Belle replied with a matching face. She slowed only as she walked past a car with out-of-state license plates. She shrugged it off -a few of Storybrooke's past residents had moved beyond the small town; maybe they were back in town for a visit. 

"Hey, Granny!" Belle offered a cheerful greeting as she walked up to the counter. 

"Good afternoon, Belle. You seem awfully excited about something today."

"Finally got a confirmation I was waiting for. By the end of the week, we'll have a slew of new books for the library," she admitted. "A lot of the young adult series were incomplete or worn out so we're getting several new, complete collections of five popular series, I think. We're expanding the mystery, DIY, and non-fiction sections. Plus, the dwarves have offered to help with our children's area. Leroy has actually come up with some really good ideas for the kids."

"Sounds like you're gonna be busy for a while. Glad Ruby's around to remind you to eat," Granny joked lightly. "Just the usual for you today, Belle?"

"That'd be fantastic, Granny," she agreed. "Ruby's been telling me that we should get some computers in the library for public use but I have no idea where to even begin with that. I couldn't even think of that right now, with the changes we're making right now. I'm super excited about it, though. Not gonna lie, I got some of those books for the library so I could read them myself. Waiting is the hardest - "

"Belle."

She felt her heart stop and her stomach drop lower than her feet when she heard his voice. Belle froze, trying to convince herself that she was just hearing his voice because of her thoughts earlier in the day. But, when she turned to face the voice, it was evident that her imagination had not gotten the best of her. 

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin."


	3. First Steps

"I- I-....I meant to call you, Belle," Gold stammered. "I'd like to just talk if-"

Belle held up a finger, silencing Rumple. Her mouthed opened to speak, but she couldn't form words. Belle took a couple steps backwards, then spun on her heel and darted out of the diner.

"Don't blame yourself, Gold," Granny advised. "Seeing you again has been a bit of a shock to all of us."

Rumplestiltskin made his way over to the counter and buried his face in his hands.

"Just let her be, for today. Give her time come out of the shock before you try talking to her. Maybe visit her tomorrow while she's running the shop."

"Why are you doing this for me, Granny? I know for a fact that I haven't done anything to be in your good graces."

"You're a good man, Rumplestiltskin," the old lady answered, presenting him with a glass of whiskey. "You've changed a great deal, I can tell. I'm not saying things will work out with Belle- a lot has changed for her too. Besides, you're a lot less intimidating now that you're not my landlord."

Gold caught the wink Granny gave him as she walked away. Swirling the liquid in his glass, he thought about what she might have meant by 'a lot has changed for her too'. He didn't doubt she had moved on with her life - it had been five years. But just how much? Before she had fled, he'd noticed a wedding ring. Gold suddenly found himself very curious about the man who gave it to her. 

"She's married now, isn't she?" he asked of Archie, who had taken a seat next to him.

"That's right," the doctor answered. "He's a lawyer downtown. Can I ask, Mr. Gold, what are you doing back in town?"

Gold didn't mind the cricket's good nature and felt no discomfort answering his inquiries.

"We've all tried going back to the Enchanted Forest - we know that we can't. And that world, out there," Gold motioned with a thumb over his shoulder, "I don't belong there. It's not the lack of magic that I don't like. It's the world itself. Everything moves so fast, no one takes the time to appreciate anything. Now, I don't mind traveling there, as a temporary thing, but after years of living in that world, I can't do it anymore. Storybrooke is my home."

"Why did you ask about her husband?" Archie prompted kindly. He waited for Rumplestiltskin to answer, but he received only silence. A comfortable silence settled between them.

"Is it wrong to still love her?" Gold asked weakly.

"No, Mr. Gold. She was your wife and you never even got to say goodbye to her or understand why you had to leave. Everybody knows things weren't always easy between the two of you, but no one doubted that you loved her. If you still love her, there's no fault in that."

***

Belle sent a quick text to Ruby saying that something had come up and she wouldn't be able to make it back to the library. That done, Belle nearly ran home, slamming the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door, fighting back tears. With a shuddering breath, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. Belle buried her face in Jack's pillow, allowing his scent to calm her. Before she even knew it, she had fallen into a light sleep. She was awakened by footsteps at her bedroom door and opened her eyes to see her husband. He came and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair away from her face as he talked.

"Ruby called me and told me that you couldn't come back to the library after going to Granny's. Granny says I'd better just ask you about it. What's going on, sweetheart?"

"He's back. I saw him at Granny's," Belle whispered. Jack got up, went to the other side of the bed, and climbed in. He spooned Belle from behind, both of them fully dressed in their professional attire. He allowed her silence for a while, letting simply his presence help her. Finally, she found words.

"He's changed a bit."

"How so?"

"I don't know - I ran before I could find out," she smiled. "He said he wanted to talk. What could he possibly want to talk about?"

"I guess you'll have to ask him to find out," Jack teased, kissing her cheek.

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what? Your ex-husband trying to break up our marriage? Take our daughter? Sweep you off your feet and carry you back to his high rise apartment in the city?" Jack's tone became less serious as he went on, earning a grin from Belle. "He's welcome to try to steal my family. It won't end well for him, but he can try. Am I worried about you running off with him? No. I trust you, Belle. And I'm going to be right here beside you as we handle him."

"I love you, Jack Carter."

"I love you more, Belle Carter."

"What are we going to do?" Belle asked thoughtfully.

"We're gonna get comfortable, then we're gonna watch one of your favorite movies, and for dinner, the three of us will get pizza and watch more movies. We're not gonna worry about anything but this moment."

And that's exactly what they did. Belle and Jack watched 'Phantom of the Opera' until Rosie came home. From their room, they heard her yell goodbye to Snow White and Neal, shutting the front door behind her and bounding up the stairs. When she found her parents, she jumped on the bed and told them all about her day, taking extra time to show them what she drew. Belle smiled proudly as Rosie told them all about the book Snow read to them and how Rosie was wanting to go to the library to get her own books. 

Belle's problem faded from mind as her little family enjoyed an evening together. Rosie insisted on watching all three 'Toy Story' movies, but fell asleep thirty minutes into the last movie. Jack carried her upstairs and tucked her in while Belle kept watching the movie. She found herself so interested in that she did not notice Jack's return until he was seated beside her, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. Belle looked from his hand to his face, which was etched with both concern and love. His look matched the feeling in her heart, his lips meeting hers. With this reassurance, Belle slept peacefully, ready to face whatever tomorrow held.


	4. Starting Small

Today was one of the days Belle ran the pawnshop instead of the library. Both were closed on Sundays and Belle never worked Saturdays in order to spend time with her family. Thursday was the one day the shop was open. It had never been that busy when it was open every day, so Belle saw no harm in only opening one day a week. Besides, running the shop was more of a habit now than anything. Over the years, the shop's smell of whiskey and antiques had been replaced by the light floral scent of Belle's perfume. She ran the shop not out of hope that Rumple would return for it, but because the people of Storybrooke needed a place to find unique gift items. 

The shop was open for nearly two hours before the bell jingled. Belle's stomach knotted in anticipation, knowing sooner or later Rumplestiltskin was likely to stop in. 

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Apparently he was more of a 'sooner' person than 'later'.

"Well it is my shop," Belle whispered to herself before exiting the backroom. She was greeted by the sight of Rumple leaning slightly on his cane, tie loose but still otherwise looking exactly like she remembered. 

"Belle, I want to apologize for yesterday. I meant to call you but I didn't get the chance."

"It's fine, really. I'm sorry that I just left you standing there but seeing you was quite a surprise and...I just wasn't thinking," Belle responded. She took notice that he no longer wore his wedding ring. "You, uh, said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I'm not asking you to be with me, Belle. I'm just asking if you'd be comfortable with me moving back to Storybrooke?"

"That's it? Wow, I was honestly expecting something a little more dramatic... I don't know, Rumplestiltskin. All of this is happening so quickly. Could I give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, take your time. I just wanted to ask you first."

"Well, thank you. But I'm afraid you've come all the way over here for nothing then."

"Maybe not," Gold suggested nervously. "Maybe we could just talk?"

"About what?"

"Forgive me, but I want to know about you, how you've been, what's happened around here the past four years," he said. Noting the agitated expression Belle wore, he quickly added, "I just want to know you're okay."

"What do you want me to say? I love my husband and the life we have together," she told him. She found herself unwilling to tell him about her daughter just yet. His concern did not go unappreciated, though. "If you do stay, would you like your shop back? I've still got the library..." 

"I'd like that, even if it is just for a short time. Sitting in my room at Granny's just isn't cutting it for me and I've got no tenants left to terrorize," Gold replied with a smirk. He was rewarded with a small smile from Belle. It was obvious she was trying to be cordial but also guarding herself against showing too much emotion and that just made him wonder how much she kept to herself. "So what's being going on in this dreadful town?"

"Well, Ruby and Dorothy got married about two and a half years ago. Henry graduated from high school a couple months ago...not a whole lot."

"No more raging magical monsters?"

"Hah no, they seem to have realized that Storybrooke is one place they can't win," Belle laughed. She looked to her former husband and saw a look on his face that broke her heart a bit; his own face bore a look of heartbreak, knowing that Belle was happy without him. But she also saw that he was happy for her because he still loved her. In that moment, Belle knew that to be true. She had seen that look on his face too many times to not recognize it. Belle became uncomfortable upon her realization and quickly ended the conversation. "Um, yeah, so if you want to take of the shop just come see me. I mean, I'll be at the library. Tomorrow."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. He turned and left before he could do or say anything he shouldn't. One hand held tightly to his cane and the other was balled up into a fist, the only way he could stop himself from reaching out to gently caress her face. He made his way across the town to the docks, all the while cursing himself for still caring. Dr. Hopper may have told him it was normal and okay to feel that way, but he hated it. He hated still caring about someone he knew probably didn't care about him. In his mind, Belle hadn't cared about him in years. Pain welled up aside the frustration as he thought back to the last time Belle may have cared about him. His knee began to protest to his fast pace, but he did not slow. In his haste, he didn't see Hook until he had collided with him.

"Slow down there, crocodile, Storybrooke isn't going anywhere."

"No, but I am. And you're in my way."

"You look terribly vexed, Gold. How about you and I mosey on over to the Rabbit Hole for some drinks, huh? A 'welcome back' of sorts."

"I'm not staying," Gold snapped. "Besides, shouldn't you be running to tell Miss Swan that I've returned to terrorize everyone once more?"

"Let's just say that I've fallen from their good graces. C'mon, crocodile. For old times' sake."

For reasons beyond his own comprehension, Gold agreed. It still before noon, but that did nothing to stop either man. By one o'clock, both we drunk enough to begin spilling their problems to each other. Gold recounted how it had been over five years since he'd been thrown out and it weighed heavily on him because he still didn't understand it himself.

The two men sat, slowly drinking their problems away for the night. At least, until a new problem arose. Even drunk Gold felt the mood shift in the bar and he was quick to determine he cause. Charming and Robin Hood walked in. It took the new patrons a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting, but once they did, they immediately noticed Gold. 

Rumplestiltskin laughed to himself as he saw the prince puff himself up and approach. Robin followed quietly behind, not looking for a fight, but knowing there would likely be one. The duo sidled up to the bar, the prince taking a seat next to the former Dark One.

"I see you haven't lost your taste for thieves, Prince," Gold sneered at the title.

Charming was not amused.

"We told you not to come back, Gold. Under any circumstances," Charming reminded him. "You remember what we told you would happen?"

Gold downed the rest of his drink, pushed back his stool, and drew himself up to face the prince. He took a moment to gain his balance, leaning on his cane.

"I'll kill you and this whole town before you even think of harming Belle."

"This town will kill you if you try anything. She's not yours to protect anymore, Rumplestiltskin. You have nothing left."

"Aye, and that's exactly what makes me dangerous," Gold bit out the words and swung his cane into the prince's jaw. Robin quickly righted his friend and threw his own punch, which was blocked by Hook. The two stopped and watched as Gold pressed his cane handle against the prince's neck. "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose. I've been dead once, shepherd; death doesn't scare me anymore. So saying you'll kill me, isn't much of a threat."

"C'mon, mate. Let him go, he's not worth your time," Hook advised Gold, laying a hand on his shoulder. Gold relented and they both stumbled out of the bar and back to Granny's. Once Hook had helped Gold to his room, he collapsed onto the bed, not trusting himself to stay awake long enough to shower. 

Sleep evaded Gold for most of the night, his mind full of the day. He could only imagine what lay in store if the prince decided to follow through on his threat, for both Belle and her new husband. Guilt washed over him as he realized that this was his own fault. He had known that from the day he was forced to leave, but he didn't think they had been that serious. What kind of 'heroes' would threaten an innocent woman? Belle didn't ask him to come back; she hadn't followed him out beyond the town line and returned with him. As Gold followed that thought, he realized that he still wasn't sure why he had be forced out of town. He know only that his marriage was perfect, Storybrooke was safe, and he hadn't cursed anyone recently. The Charmings, Regina and Robin Hood had stormed his shop and... Gold shuddered at the memories. 

A very restless sleep eventually washed over Rumplestiltskin. His dreams were filled with flash images of Belle, things the 'heroes' might do, and how he was now powerless to stop it. Gold did not wake until hours after sunlight streamed through his window.


	5. Disappointment

Belle found herself watching the clock. Yesterday Rumplestiltskin had shown up rather early at the pawn shop and he was supposed to come to the library today. She had assumed it would be an early morning stop again, but the time was nearing noon and he had yet to show. Thankfully, Ruby was very understanding of Belle's behavior a few days prior. Although Granny had been the one to tell her that Gold was back, Ruby allowed Belle to explain the situation. 

"So, Belle, what did you decide?" Ruby asked. Sensing her friend's array of emotions and concerns, she tried to relieve the stress by simply talking to her. 

"I didn't - I can't do it, Rubes," Belle admitted. "I've always said that no one decides my fate but me, but here I am deciding someone else's fate. It's not fair to him for me to decide his. It wasn't fair of him to ask me!"

Belle found herself suddenly very angry at him.

"What gives him the right to just show up, unannounced and ask me to make that decision? It's been five years and now he decides to show up? No! You know what? No, I'm not okay with him being here again!"

"Excuse me, Belle."

Snow White had entered the library had found the women in their discussion.

"We need to talk, Belle. By now, everyone knows that Rumplestiltskin is back, and we let it slide and let you handle it. But it's becoming a problem."

"How so?"

"He got drunk and assaulted my husband last night in that dive, the Rabbit Hole. We're of the understanding that he's asked you if he can stay here, in Storybrooke."

"And .....your point is?"

"We understand that this is your decision and you want what's best for your family, but that's what we all want for our families too. Your decision will affect the entire town. I just want you to remember that when you make your choice."

And with that, Snow White left abruptly, leaving Belle and Ruby slightly confused.

"Sometimes, I can't believe I leave Rosie with that woman," Belle commented. She went back to her task of shelving returned books without another word.

"So?" Ruby asked. Belle turned and raised an eyebrow at her, an unsaid so what? "So, you can't just let Rumple-fucking-stiltskin, the guy who ruined your life, just waltz back into town and get away with it!"

"He's not getting away with anything, Rubes, trust me. Besides, he didn't ruin my life - just part of it," Belle's voice grew somber at the thought. "You know, I'm tempted to let him stay just to spite that woman and this whole town." A beat passed before Belle spoke again. "What was he even doing at the bar?"

"What do you think people do at a bar, sweetie? They get drunk."

"Can you handle things here? I really just need to go and talk with Jack about all this."

"For sure, Belle. No problem at all," Ruby was quick to agree.

She didn't risk a glance at Granny's diner as she passed, fearing she might see him. With determination in her steps, she strode to her husband's office, greeting his assistant cordially. Belle was pleased to find out that Jack wasn't in an appointment, so she let herself into his private office. He stood across the room at a file drawer, his back to her. Just looking at her husband made it easier for Belle to forget her problems. 

"Hey, you."

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, spinning to face her. He threw his files on his desk before approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Placing a kiss on the crown of her head, he asked "What're you doing here, babe? Something wrong?"

"No. Well...yes, but I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later. But right now, I just wanted to see you."

"Did he do something? Just tell me and I'll kick his ass," Jack offered. Belle smiled lightly as she traced a finger up his tie. "I'm serious, sweetheart. Just say that you want him out of town and I will personally escort him to the town line."

"It's not something he did to me, per se. He just.... Snow says he got out of control yesterday. We had a short conversation then he left and spent the day -and night- drinking. With Hook, of all people."

"And this is a problem because...."

"He comes all this way to ask his way back into town and my life and he's giving me no reason to even consider it! I still don't even know why he's back, after all these years. I don't even know why he left!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

Belle huffed. No, she didn't really want to talk about it, but she couldn't keep it inside either. She tightened her embrace and buried her face against his chest. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Jack's assistant came knocking on his door; his next appointment was here and Belle was left no choice but to leave. He left her with a kiss and the promise of a special night once Rosie was asleep. She returned to the library for a few hours before picking up her daughter from school. For once, she was able to convince Rosie to help her with dinner, finishing just in time for Jack to get home.

"Daddy's home!!" Rosie exclaimed and ran to her dad. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"There's my favorite girl!" he laughed. "So, what's for dinner, sweetie?"

"Mommy and me made psghet...pasget... noodles and chicken!"

Belle and Jack both tried to hide their amusement at Rosie's attempt at pronouncing the dinner menu. It was harder for them when the young child spent most of dinnertime slurping her noodles with enthusiasm. Only hours later, once Rosie was asleep did they find an opportunity to have another discussion.

"Look, Belle. Just take the weekend to keep thinking about this whole thing. Neither of us work weekends, so why don't we do something as a family?" Jack suggested, pulling Belle into is arms. "We'll ask Hook to take us on a little boat ride around the bay - you know how Rosie loves that. Then a bunch of movies and pizza. Just the three of us."

"Mmmm. I'd like that."


	6. If We Knew Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be aware! THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart. You know how those 'heroes' are - always barging in, demanding something at the worst possible moment."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I suppose we should be used to it by now," Belle grumbled. Rumple was not convinced that Belle was alright with the situation.

"Hey, come here," he asked, holding his arms open. She made her way over and leaned against his chest as his arms came around her. "I really am sorry, Belle. But maybe tonight doesn't have to be a total waste. You already put all the food away?"

"Yup, it was getting cold anyway."

Without explanation, Rumplestiltskin released her from his embrace and went to the fridge. Belle watched as he pulled out bowls of food from the dinner she had made. Silently, he plated a portion of everything on a paper plate and set it in the microwave. When the food was ready, he set it on the counter and motioned for her to join him. Rumple made sure the food wasn't too hot before offering her a bite, which she accepted. 

"See? Still good," he smiled at her. Belle noticed his eyes flick down to her lips; leaning over slowly, he kissed her, his tongue swiping her lips where a drop of sauce remained. The sparkle in his eyes as he withdrew sent a flutter through Belle. He patted the counter, a silent request for her to hop up and take a seat. 

"Rumple, it's way too late to be eating steak," Belle protested, even though there was no real merit to her words. Hoisting herself onto the counter, Belle left her feet dangling. Rumple came to stand between her knees and offered her a bite of steak. 

"You know,10:30 is rather late," he ventured, his hands coming to rest on her knees, "maybe we should get to bed."

***

"Belle? Belle, I'm going to be late for work, sweetheart."

Her only response was to tighten her grip on the body she held. Some days, Belle liked being the big spoon while cuddling; she pressed her forehead against her husband's back and entangled her legs with his. 

"Aggressive cuddling is only gonna get you five more minutes, honey," he forewarned her. His hands covered her small ones. In all honesty, he could've stayed like this all day. There was something divine about the way her cool breath ghosted across his back, an odd but welcome contrast to the warmth of her body. 

"I'll take whatever I can get." 

She let her hand wander over his chest, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch. The hair on his arm bristled as her nails skimmed over his skin. He groaned lightly as she moved her hips against his ass.

"Ah, fuck it," he muttered. Twisting within her arms, he rolled her under him and kissed her. It was Belle's turn to moan as he ground into her. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes when he finally met her gaze. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he continued, "Oh, is this what you wanted?"

"Close," Belle gasped. Her hands trailed down his back; Belle's fingers hooked into the waistband of her husband's pajama pants and quickly yanked them down. "There it is."

Five minutes quickly escalated to an hour. That one hour turned into two as 'distractions' arose while getting ready for the day.

"Belle?"

"Yes, Rumple?"

"Why don't I close the shop early and pick you up from work? We can go out for a night, maybe get those five minutes you're so adamant about?"

"Mmm, I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short. i didn't want to ruin the lightness of this chapter by weighing it down with more of the angsty flashbacks. those will come later


	7. Weekend Revelations

~Saturday~

"So, I heard about your adventure with m- Rumplestiltskin a couple days ago."

"Ah, yes, well. Perhaps if I had a touch less rum beforehand, the whole ordeal may have been avoided. I apologize for any grief his actions have caused you."

"His actions are his own, Killian." Belle glanced over to where Jack and Rosie were leaning on the rail, watching the sailboat cut through the waves. "I wouldn't say it brought me grief, per se, just disappointment. He left for a reason, and when he came back I wanted to believe he'd changed."

"Did you want him to come back?" The rocky path that was Belle's friendship with Hook and evened out the past couple years; his voice carried no disdain for Rumplestiltskin, only concern for the woman who now considered him a friend.

As Belle continued to watch her family enjoy their adventure, a single tear broke loose and trailed down her cheek.

"I never wanted him to leave."

*****

"The last time I saw the lot of you together, things didn't go very well."

"For you maybe. Not much wrong with that, is there, Dark One?"

"I'm not much of a sorcerer without my magic, Miss Swan," he sneered. Gold had been enjoying a late lunch in the nearly empty diner when the trio had boxed him into his booth. "How did you manage that, by the way? I haven't seen that cuff since you threw me across the town line."

"Interesting little discovery actually," Snow pulled the dagger from her purse. She moved her hand to hold the blade, exposing the handle to his view. The anti-magic cuff had been wrapped around the handle.

"So, you suppress me through the dagger... Why?"

"Because you're a menace, Gold. The day before we kicked you out, you refused to help us. You've repeatedly shown no interest in contributing to this town or its well-being. There's one thing everyone in this town can be sure of- if you're not helping us, you're hurting us," Charming spoke harshly.

"You lied to Belle!"

"No more than you ever did, Rumplestiltskin!"

"I have paid for those mistakes, Miss Swan - you made sure of that! My wife has done nothing to earn your hate."

"Ex-wife, Rumplestiltskin, don't forget that."

Rumple let out an irritated huff. Arguing with these people always ended the same way.

"So, what do you get out of it? Besides controlling the Dark One."

"This isn't about control. This is about protecting the people we care about," Charming asserted. Leave it to him to make it sound so diplomatic. "And as long as you're in this town, this protection stays. Leave and it doesn't affect you. Stay and see just how serious we are."

"Your mistake is in thinking that whether or not I stay is my choice. It's all up to Belle."

A minute passed in silence as the three took turns glaring at Gold. The moment interrupted when Hook entered the diner.

"Just spent the morning with the Carters on the Jolly Roger, she told me how she feels about-" his speech faltered as he saw Gold surrounded by the three heroes.

"Still 'fallen from their good graces', are we, pirate?" Gold bit out.

"Actually, thanks to you, things have never been better. You really are quite gullible when desperate, crocodile."

"So, you've been their spy? When Belle finds out -"

"She's not going to find out," Emma stated. Gold followed her gaze to where Snow's hand was tightly gripping the dagger, ready to issue a command. "You're not going to tell her about Hook."

"You think that I'm just going to sit here and let you get away with this?"

"Rumplestiltskin," Snow raised the dagger and addressed the Dark One, "I command you: you will not reveal to Belle any of Hook's involvement."

Gold felt the command wash over him. It was different this time, as he had none his magic available to him. Still, the dagger commanded him. He felt Snow's hate for him flow through his dagger, and he was surprised someone as pure her could feel such intense hatred. Once the hero brigade had left, Gold went back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Filthy, half-witted, home-wrecking, bloody pirate!" He did the only thing he could do and swung his cane into the mattress, uttering curses.

"If the mattress was too firm, all ya had to do was say so." Granny stood at the door, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Master key, Gold, I do own the place. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not today, Granny," Rumplestiltskin sighed and sat down heavily. "Sorry about the mattress, though. It was the only thing that I couldn't actually destroy and I didn't want my rent going up due to destruction of property."

"It's still odd being on the other end of this owner-tenant thing with you, Gold," she grinned. "But you go ahead and beat that mattress if it makes you feel better, just don't scare your neighbors."

"You know everything that's going on here?"

"Not all the details, but I know enough to say that nothing is like it used to be. Somewhere along the line, this town redefined 'heroes' and 'villains'. That Emma is up to something and she got her family in tow. She's playing a long game here, but what her end game might be is beyond any of us."

"Even the great Granny Lucas? Why don't you stand up to them? Surely the people of Storybrooke would follow you."

"The 'granny' part is starting to show more and more these days, Gold. If I knew exactly what they were up to, I'd have a reason to stick my neck out and risk being wrong. I'm waiting for someone to come around and show these people they're wrong. I don't know who that is or how long it'll take, but things have been changing since you've been back, Rumplestiltskin. Hopefully, their unraveling won't take too much longer now."

Gold resigned himself to a bottle of whiskey the rest of the night, grateful the Dark One could get drunk.

*****

Belle watched her daughter nap from the doorway of the little girl's bedroom. Their morning's adventure had worn out the almost-five year old and Belle was grateful for the reprieve. Her burdens and regrets followed her closely the last couple days, taking every opportunity to remind Belle of their presence. She never regretted her daughter or Jack, but these mixed feelings about Rumplestiltskin were not making her life easy. Snapping out of her reverie, Belle made her way back downstairs where Jack was starting on dinner.

"So..."

"So....what?"

"So, are you going to tell me what that was between you and Hook today?" he asked.

"He was just concerned, Jack. Killian is our friend, remember?"

"It's just hard some days, knowing everything he tried to do to you. I get it, he's changed, but he's still..."

"Still what?"

"A pirate."

"I can't believe you," Belle scoffed. "After everything he's done for us the past five years, you're going to play the 'pirate' card because I opened up to him?"

"You're opening up to the wrong person, Belle! He may be your friend, but I'm your fucking husband," Jack growled and threw the kitchen knife down. Belle gasped at his outburst. "I am the one you should be going to about this matter. I was the one who fixed your problem five years ago and I'm still the only one who can fix it. Ever since Rumplestiltskin showed up, you've been a different person and I don't like it. I don't like how he's changed you."

"He hasn't changed me, Jack. Time has. The man who promised me the world just came waltzing back after dropping out of my life! It's not just me I have to think about anymore, it's Rosie and you too. He doesn't even know we have a daughter! I'm worried about what'll happen when he finds out, because his temper wasn't his strong point. Killian has been there, he knows how to handle Gold's temper. As much as I hate to admit it, we need him, Jack. We need all our friends right now. But don't you think for one second that there is more than that between Killian and I, don't you dare. After all, he is just a pirate, right?"

Belle stormed out of the kitchen with a huff and marched up the stairs. She dared not slam her door, if only to make sure she didn't wake her daughter up. Jack was left standing in the kitchen with a half-prepped dinner surrounding him. After indulging in a beer, he continued to cook dinner.

"Motherfu... Dark One. Comes marching back to my wife...oh, he'll get his," Jack muttered. Once dinner was ready, he woke Rose from her nap and they ate dinner together.

"Daddy? Why was mommy mad?"

"What makes you think mommy was made, sweetie?"

"I heard her yelling and I heard you yelling," she admitted. Her voice was quiet, as if she were telling a secret. "Mommy doesn't yell like that so she must've been very mad. Why was she mad?"

"Mommy isn't mad, sweetie. She's just a little stressed out. Do you know what that means? It means that she's very busy with the library, and taking care of us, and there's some stuff going on that is making her job harder. Does that make sense?"

"Is someone being mean to mommy?"

"Rosie, you know how you don't like witches? And just seeing one is kinda scary and makes you want to cuddle with mommy and daddy? Well, there's someone like that, and when mommy sees him, she just wants to stay home and cuddle. But she can't because she has to run the library and that's why mommy seems upset. All she really needs is a good cuddle."

"I don't like it when people make mommy sad."

"I know, sweetie. I don't either."

Thankfully Rosie was satisfied with his answers and moved on to other topics. She made sure her dad knew all about the frog one of her classmates brought in his backpack. While clearing the dishes, Jack sent a quick text to Ruby, asking her to take Rosie out for ice cream for a little while. 'Aunt' Ruby was more than happy to and showed up in no time, promising Jack at least an hour. Once they had left, he prepared a plate of food and headed upstairs. He paused outside their bedroom door, listening to Belle. She wasn't quite crying, but there was the occasional sniffle to be heard. He toed the door open and took a step in.

"Rosie asked that I come give you cuddles to help make you feel better," he explained, "but I understand if you just want the food."

Belle sighed and opened her arms to him. Joining her on their bed, Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I was an ass," Jack apologized. "I've seen you hurt and at rock-bottom and I just want to make sure you're not headed there again. We can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, Jack. But you were an ass, so I believe you owe me something."

"What might that be?"

"A kiss."

"Well, if that's what the lady wants..."


	8. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle have some much-needed discussions and make some interesting discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light smut (i'm not a smut writer so it's brief and lacks detail)

Rumplestiltksin knocked lightly on the office door. 

"The library isn't open yet."

"Then you should've locked the front door."

Belle's head up at the sound of his voice. She looked wary at being alone with him, but did not object to his presence any further. 

"Belle, I need to explain about last week," he started. She met his eyes for only a moment before returning to her work. "I'm sorry I never showed up Friday. You were more than generous by even considering my request and I was... just rude the other day."

"Rude? Rude?! Do you know how long I waited for you? After I left, I asked Ruby to keep the library open an extra hour thinking you might finally show up. Again, I let my optimism cloud my judgment. You know, I was ready to tell you to stay, but I'm not so sure now. Maybe you should just leave - you're good at that."

"I made some rather unwise decisions Thursday night. After our chat, I, um... I spent my day at the Rabbit Hole. With Hook."

Belle's expression spoke volumes. Snow had already made her aware of the circumstances, but it was different hearing him actually be honest about it.

"One thing led to another and then Charming walked in... some things were said that led to more unwise decisions. I'm sorry, Belle, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I waited for you," Belle cut him off, slapping her book shut.

"I know I said I'd come the next day, but admittedly, I was too hungover to-"

"No!I waited two days before I finally dragged myself from our house to look for you! And you know what I found? Nothing! You disappeared and you never told me. I had to find out from Snow White and Charming!" She rounded her desk to face him. "You left me!"

"Like you care? I took a chance coming back here to find out and all I get is threatened and shunned. You were right about one thing - not much has changed around here.You weren't there to help them or even to stop them. For five years now, I have spent my nights wondering what the hell I did to merit that from you! Five years of asking and I still don't have an answer as to why you weren't there," he growled out the last bit.

"To stop them? What are you talking about, Rumplestiltskin?"

"The Charmings, Miss Swan, Regina, and Hook came to my shop. They suspended me with squid ink and saddled me with the damn anti-magic cuff while I was immobile. They took my dagger and commanded me to leave Storybrooke. Charming warned me never to come back - or else. I certainly didn't have to ask to know what that meant."

The color drained from Belle's face as she learned the truth. 

"You mean, you didn't leave?" she asked, incredulously. Gold shook his head, waiting to hear her side of the story. "You never came home from work. I spent the next day just waiting for you - a phone call, a text, something. After two days, I found the Charmings and asked them. They told me that you took your dagger and left. Said that you thought you were doing what was best for you, that you could cross the line and still keep your power. I spent the rest of the day at the bar; that's where I met -"

"Your husband," he finished for her. "I'm happy for you, Belle. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

"I was happy with you, Rumple. But Jack filled the hole in my heart in your absence," Belle confessed. "Since you've been back, things have been different. I love my husband. I thought I had stopped loving you, but that first day, seeing you again... I-"

Rumplestiltskin brought a finger to her lips, silencing her. Belle planted a soft kiss to that single digit, then to the knuckles of his other fingers. Cautiously, Gold opened his palm and cupped Belle's cheek. In an instant, all intimacy was gone. Their passion buried under sheer want as they crashed together in tangle of lips and teeth. Rumplestiltskin took a step forward, pressing himself against her. When Belle took a step back, he broke off, assuming he was being rejected. Instead, Belle grasped his tie and pulled him towards her desk, initiating another fervent kiss. When Belle's backside bumped against the desk, Gold dropped his cane, allowing himself use of both hands. Belle wrapped a leg around his good knee, bringing herself closer and grinding her hips against his. Gold responded with fervor, one hand combing through her hair as the other gave her ass a firm squeeze.

Both only exposed themselves as much as needed, unzipping his pants and hiking up her skirt. This wasn't about intimacy - that was reserved for her husband. But Belle couldn't deny the exquisite feeling that came with being with Rumplestiltskin. They had always been meant for each other, they fit together perfectly. In an instant, Belle was taken back to the last time she and her then-husband had sex. It was the night before he had disappeared and the memory of that filled Belle with such conflicting thoughts.

Belle sat on the edge of the desk with Rumplestiltskin between her legs, pounding away at her. His knee soon began to protest, but he continued to snap his hips into her, spurred on by her heels digging into his ass.

It was over as quickly as it began. Gold captured her moans and screams with his own mouth. Belle leaned back on the desk, propping herself up on her elbows. With a hand planted on either side of her hips, Gold leaned heavily on the desk. Nothing about this moment was perfect, but Gold allowed himself to press a soft kiss to Belle's cheek. He heard a whisper of a moan escape her when he did.

"Rumple?" she whispered. Gold straightened so he could look at her face. "I've missed you. I've missed this - not just the sex, but these quiet moments with you. I just...Rumple, I-"

Again, Gold silenced her, this time with a kiss.

"Don't. Don't say it," he urged her. "Don't overlook these past years - not just my absence but the life you have. You have someone waiting for you at home."

"Okay. But... stay. In Storybrooke, please. We don't have to be together, but we can still be friends. You can stay, have your shop back. Maybe we can't be together...like this, but I think it'd be easier for me to have you back that way."

"How might your husband feel about this?"

"Jack," Belle replied. "His name is Jack. And I'm sure he'll be okay with it. As long as I'm happy."

"Well, at least we have that in common," he answered flatly. Gold withdrew from his position and straightened his clothing before offering Belle a hand to hop down from the desk. She could feel his eyes on her as she tugged on the bottom of her skirt, then as she tried to salvage her hair.

"You're fortunate the library opens late on Monday. Another hour and I wouldn't have time for you until closing." She retrieved a set of keys from her purse and handed them to Rumplestiltskin. "Here. For the shop and the house."

"You kept it?"

"Haven't set foot in it for years, but keeping it was easier than dealing with having to sell all your stuff."

"Hmm," he grunted lightly, but didn't take the keys. "So... what now?"

"Why don't you come over tomorrow night for dinner? Meet Jack and have a talk... but this? Like you said, I can't forget what I have. But that doesn't mean that we can't try to repair some of the damage we've done to each other- intentional or not. Five years is a long time to carry this misunderstanding. I'm sure it's taken it's toll on both of us in ways we don't fully realize yet."

"What about the Charmings, Emma, the whole lot of them? They won't like it."

"You and I have yet to do something they do like. Either way, it's just something else the three of us will discuss."

"And will we be discussing this?" Rumple waved an arm to encompass the office, indicating their little happening.

"We made a mistake. I know ignoring it won't make it so it never happened, but it doesn't need to be public knowledge. We've had our share of secrets over the years. What's one more?"


	9. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin has dinner with the Carter family and some interesting discoveries are made

"Look at you. You're going all out, aren't ya?"

"Jack, please don't make fun of me, not tonight."

"I'm not, babe, I just don't understand what all the fuss is about. I mean, you're acting like the freaking queen is coming over or something."

"I would definitely not be making such a big deal if Regina was coming over," Belle scoffed.

"So this is a big deal for you?"

"Jack, that's not what I said."

"Then what are you saying, Belle? 'Cause all I'm hearing is that your ex-husband is back and you seem all happy about it. What's a guy supposed to think, hon?"

"I don't know, Jack," Belle sighed. "Maybe that his wife is trying to keep it together while her world is turning upside down? Maybe that she's happy that she's learning the truth about what happened even though she can't do anything about it. This isn't about you, Jack, and it's not about Rumplestiltskin either; this is about me. Everything I believed the past five years is blowing up in my face and I've got to deal with it - while running the library and this family! So excuse me if my demeanor is a little off."

Jack hung his head and crossed the kitchen to where she was working on dinner. He placed one hand over hers, stilling it as she worked, and the other on her lower back.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered, resting his head against hers. "Tell me what I can do to help."

"Just... just try to be patient with me. I'm not asking you to understand," Belle requested. The guilt was steadily growing in the pit of her stomach; nothing she told herself eased the feeling. "He'll be here any minute, so please try to be civil at least."

"For you, sweetheart," he promised, kissing her temple. "What about Rosie, is she going to be having dinner with us?"

"I think it's best. Since he's moving back to Storybrooke, she's bound to hear about him or meet him sooner or later. 'Sooner' is going to be tonight and she's going to hear about him from us."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then the girl ran down the steps and took a spot next to Jack in the kitchen. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell as the couple dropped their conversation for Rosie's sake. She was too young to understand her dad's hesitation to allow this man into their home.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp. That alright?"

"Mmmmmm. What if I don't like it?"

"If you try it, and don't like it, that's okay. At least try it, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, mommy," Rosie agreed. Silence fell again as Belle continued dinner, two pairs of hungry eyes watching her. The sharp call of the doorbell cut through the quiet, followed by Rosie darting across the house to answer the door. She opened the door just a crack, enough to peek out at the stranger.

"Good evening, young lady."

"Hi."

"Are your mom and dad home?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Rosie requested. Quickly, she shut the door in his face. Through the closed door, Rumplestiltskin could hear the girl call out to her parents. He heard Belle lightly admonish her daughter for leaving their guest outside.

"I'm sorry, Rumple, please, come in," Belle swung the door open wide and allowed him in. He gave a small smile as he crossed the threshold and extended a box of cookies.

"I figured I should bring something; Granny made them. There's snicker-doodle, chocolate chip, and sugar cookies," he began to ramble. Belle placed a hand on his forearm, effectively silencing him.

"Thank you, Rumple. Make yourself at home and we'll get you something to drink," Belle offered as she went back to the kitchen. He hadn't taken two steps before the child appeared in front of him again. Rosie didn't say a word as she stared up at him. Gold could only stand there uncomfortably for so long before he spoke up.

"Hello, again," he tried, but received no answer. Amber eyes stared at each other. "Can I come in?"

"You gotta take off your shoes, mister," Rosie finally spoke up and promptly walked away, leaving a perplexed Dark One standing in the foyer.

He quickly toed off his shoes and ventured further into the house. Belle and her husband were busy in the kitchen off to his left, so Rumple ventured in the opposite direction towards the living room. He took his time, absorbing the atmosphere of the room and the objects it held. At least one book was found on every coffee table, along with family pictures. The wall which held the fireplace was lined with shelves full of books. Gold ran his finger over their spines as he perused the titles. With an eager eye, but unwavering expression, he gazed at the photos displayed on the mantle. Pictures of Belle's daughter were in abundance, from her first birthday to feeding the birds in the park. Rumple felt his heart clench momentarily at an image of Belle, still pregnant, with the sunrise at her back. Even though her face was turned away from the camera, he knew she was smiling. His gaze drifted over the curve of her stomach, where her hand gently lay. In his reverie, he didn't hear the woman herself approach him.

"Rumple?"

"Sorry, I was just looking and I just..." he pointed lazily around the room, "I, um, it's a very nice house."

"No, it's fine," Belle assured him as she passed him a glass of wine. "Dinner will be ready soon enough. Rosie, why don't you keep our guest company until dinner, okay?"

Gold took a seat on the sofa as the young girl took a spot on the opposite end of the couch, perched sideways, watching him. From his spot, he could watch Belle bustle about the kitchen, her husband helping here and there.

Husband. Rumplestiltskin shook his head a little at the thought. In his heart, he held no ilk against her. It had not been her fault for what happened, although he still wondered why she never came after him. Their brief discussion earlier hadn't shed much light on the situation, just enough to reveal that both had lived the past years under false beliefs. Looking around, Gold couldn't help but wonder how fast she had moved on - her daughter had to be about four years old and he had been gone for just about five. His thoughts were interrupted as Rosie clambered across the sofa and knelt next to him, her eyes level with his. Silently, she brought her hands to his face, turning it this way and that way, running her small fingers across his jaw, the scar on his lip and tracing the curve of his nose.

Unbeknownst to them, Belle watched their interaction from the kitchen; her heart clenched as she watched Rosie's nose get a hold of his nose, in a way she imagined was similar to how Baelfire had as a baby.

Rosie's brown eyes searched those of the old wizard in front of her, his face still framed by her little hands.

"I'm Rosie," she said suddenly. "What's your name?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumpleshtil....what?"

"Rumplestiltskin," he chuckled, "but you can call me Rumple if you like."

"Rumple," Rosie tested his name. Satisfied it was something she could pronounce, she released his face and sat next to him. "Are you friends with mommy?"

"Uh, well, yes, I am," Gold answered nervously, his eyes flicking to Belle as she entered the room, no doubt to announce dinner.

"Friends are supposed to visit each other and I've never seen you before."

"Rosie, you remember when Alex and her mommy and daddy moved away last year? Well, Mr. Gold had to move before you were born. Mr. Gold hasn't had a chance to visit me, that's why he's here now," Belle jumped in, much to Gold's relief. "Now, go wash up, sweetie. Dinner's ready."

"Thank you," Gold muttered after the girl ran off to obey her mother. "She's a brilliant girl. Gets it from her mom, I suspect."

"I don't think I was that smart at that age. I think I was just discovering fairytales and such at her age," Belle mused as they made their way to the kitchen. Jack stood silently across the kitchen, sipping a cold beer and watching his wife. "Jack."

Belle drew him out of his reverie and gave him a pointed look. He returned a look of his own, but conceded to her silent request and crossed the kitchen to where their guest stood.

"Mr. Gold, I'm Jack Carter," he introduced himself, extending his hand. Gold returned the gesture, doing his best to hide his grimace at the younger man's firm grip.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Carter. Can't say I remember seeing you around the old Forest."

"Call me Jack," he insisted. "I wouldn't expect so. I was learning the ways of knighthood when Regina's curse came rolling in. When the curse broke, I stayed the same, quiet young man I had been for twenty-eight years."

Belle bustled past, a steaming bowl of noodles in her hands.

"C'mon, boys, dinner's ready," she motioned for them to join her at the dining table and called for her daughter. Rosie came bounding into the room and took a hold of Gold's hand.

"Sit by me," she requested. Gold allowed himself to be led to where she wanted him to sit. Jack took up his spot at the end of the table, Belle to his right and Rosie to his left. Rosie smiled up at Rumple and patted the seat next to her. "Right here, Mr. Rumple."

"What do you say, Rosie?" Belle spoke up.

"Please, Mr. Rumple?"

"Okay," he conceded. The girl's smile alone made the whole night worth it to Rumplestiltskin. He eyed the dinner selection, his unease giving way to hunger. "Everything smells amazing, Belle, but you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me."

"Nonsense, Rumple, you're our guest."

"Do you like shrimps, Mr. Rumple?" Rosie asked him, warily eyeing the meal.

"Very much so," he answered truthfully. "Don't you?"

Rosie made a face and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but laugh at how much she looked like Belle in that moment. He reached for the dish and began to spoon some onto his plate, then onto Rosie's.

"My boy, when he was young, he used to eat everything he could. Always hungry," Gold began as he served the little girl, "always curious to try new food. Well, one day we had something new for dinner - rabbit. Poor Bae, it was the one thing he refused to eat. Not too long after, Baelfire got sick and the local healer told me to make sure he ate. So, we made a stew and fed it to him, in hopes it would help him feel better. That was all he could eat for a few days, but once he was better, he asked me to make him more stew. Bae told me it was his favorite thing to eat now. Only then did he find out it was made from rabbits. So, how about we at least try this? Your mommy worked very hard on it and I'm sure it's very good. Who knows, shrimp may become your new favorite food."

Rosie speared a shrimp with her fork and eyed it warily. The adults watched as she slowly munched on the new food, gauging her reaction. After her first bite had been swallowed, Rosie simply shrugged and continued to eat. The rest of the meal passed quickly; once finished eating, Belle excused her daughter to go play while the adults delved into more serious conversations.

"Rumplestiltskin, I'm going to be frank with you. I was deeply unsettled when I found out you had returned," Jack started. Across the table, Belle covered her face with her hands, mumbling something about a lack of subtlety. "Your reputation didn't change much between the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke."

"I, uh, I can understand your concern, but I can assure you, I have no intention of disrupting any families. I spent the last five years wondering about things here and wallowing in self-pity. A friend told me that I either needed to get over it or do something about it, and I finally did."

"It's my understanding that the events surrounding your departure were nothing like we were led to believe."

"No, they weren't. Belle and I briefly discussed this yesterday but there's quite a bit more," Gold admitted. Jack leaned forward, elbows resting on the table as he listened intently. Rumple took a deep breath and steeled himself. "After Belle banished me over the town line, things changed. I made my way to New York, my son's old apartment there. Fortunately, Robin Hood was there already and let me stay on his couch for a while. I lived with them for, oh probably five months before I worked up the courage to come back. Belle was gracious beyond what I deserved. For two years, we built our relationship on trust, honesty. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"One morning, I'm working in my shop, and I was ambushed." Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory. "Charming and Snow came in the front, making ludicrous accusations. Meanwhile, Regina and Miss Swan came in the back, doused me with squid ink; immobilized me long enough for them to get that damn cuff on me. They were able to take the dagger right off me. Miss Swan took us to the town line. No actual commands were given, but the threats were enough to keep me at bay."

"Why haven't the Charmings done anything about you being here?" Jack spoke up.

"Well, remember Snow paid me a visit at the library, but it was just a warning. As far as I know, they haven't done anything," Belle answered.

"Yet. They haven't done anything because they've always had a plan," Gold speculated. "From what I can tell, they're spinning a tale to the entire town. They've got everyone convinced that I left to spread my evil over this entire realm. My mere presence here makes me a villain again, and they're letting it happen. I just happened to come back at the right time for their plan to unfold. Unfortunately, they still have my dagger, and I still don't have magic."

"What are we supposed to do?" Belle's voice was filled with worry.

"There's nothing we can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait between updates! you guys are very awesome for being so patient. hit me up with any questions you might have, i'll answer as best i can! hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya at the next one


	10. Outside Looking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek into what Gold's life was like the past few years and meet a new friend

"Why is it going to take so long?"

"Well, I've got some loose ends to tie up," Rumple explained. They were in his room at Granny's packing up the few things he had brought with him. "I've got to go through my stuff and figure out what's worth keeping. Five years worth of knickknacks, some antiques. I need to talk to my landlord, get out of my lease and quit my job."

"Sounds like you really made quite a life for yourself out there," Belle commented. She sat on the small bed, hands folded in her lap and avoiding meeting his gaze.

"Oh, Belle."

Without looking up, she heard him take the few steps to cross the room and sit next to her on the bed. He sat only a few inches from her, but it was enough for her to feel his closeness begin to warm her side.

"Don't do that, Belle. We both had to make new lives no matter how much we may have wanted our old lives back, if only for a day. It's no one's fault."

"Yes, it is. It was those 'heroes'. How could they blame you for not wanting to help them?! They treated you like an object and only approved of your magic when it was used for their benefit," her voice angry. "I'm gonna miss you."

"It's just a few weeks. I'll be back soon enough and then..."

"Yeah. I know you're going to come back, but I still don't want you to go. I just have a bad feeling about it," she admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder. Rumplestiltskin allowed himself to melt into her touch, even reaching over to take one of her hands in his own.

"Things are different this time, Belle. Even if I never came back, you'd still have someone here waiting for you. Someone to come home to every day. You've got a family."

"We were supposed to be a family, Rumple. I shouldn't have given up; I should've come looking for you."

"C'mon, Belle, stop. We could go over this a hundred times and we'd still only blame ourselves."

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before standing and returning to the closet. Belle watched him as he finished. Setting his filled suitcase on the end of the bed, he stood in front of Belle and motioned for her to stand. His hands settled on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a minute, they allowed themselves to believe things were like they used to be.

"I'll be back," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. Belle tilted her lips up and Rumple met her halfway. He brushed his lips against hers twice before capturing her lower lip between his own. They stood in each others arms, exchanging kisses and re-familiarizing themselves with each others mouths and tongues. "Go home, Belle."

"Rumple...I-"

"Shhh, it's alright. Me, too," he gave one more kiss before slipping from her arms. She could only stand silently as he picked up his suitcase and left her alone in the small room. Only when she was sure he wouldn't be coming back did she finally speak the words she'd be holding inside.

"I love you."

*****

Rumplestiltskin descended the stairs as fast as his ankle would take him; he was grateful when Granny handed him a bag of food for his trip. In return, he handed her an envelope thick with cash.

"Well, if fate doesn't have a cruel sense of humor," the old lady joked. "Never thought I'd be the one receiving payment from Mr. Gold. Awfully heavy for one week's rent."

"Consider it compensation for the years I was a pain in the ass. Partial payment anyway,"

Granny genuinely smiled at him and accepted the envelope.

"You'll be coming back I trust?"

"Why is it that you care if I come back or not?" Rumple cocked an eyebrow at the old lady.

"I know the truth, Gold; I know what Emma and her parents did. This town can't hide a damn thing from me. I care because it was Ruby and me cleaning up after the Charmings, taking care of Belle for a while. Ruby cares more about everything prior, the years of hurt between you two. That's why she's not so excited to see you around. Jack? He loves Belle, and she loves him. She might just still love you too, but in a different way. Why do you think she ran out the first time she saw you? I bet you anything, in that moment, she realized she still loved you. I don't doubt you still love her. Emma and her parents ruined that for you and her and I can't forgive that, doesn't matter if you're the Dark One or not. I'll do whatever I can to get under their skin. There's still a lot going on here you don't know about," Granny admitted. She give him a conspiratorial wink and slid a cookie across the counter. "See ya around."

Gold smiled kindly at the old lady and left. He forced himself to stay focused on the road as he crossed the town line, driving straight through until he reached his apartment in New York.

"Well, well, lookie who decided to show up!"

"Mina, good to see you again," Gold addressed the young lady he met in the elevator. "Going up?"

"Yeah, rooftop. So, where've you been?" Mina ran a hand through her blonde hair as she awaited his answer.

"I finally decided to take care of that business I've told you about."

"Could've told me, ya know," she grumbled. "I woke up one day and you weren't there. I was worried."

"You were worried about me?" Gold chuckled. The elevator doors opened and he quickly stepped out, offering a few snarky last words before the doors slid shut, "You have nothing to worry about, dear. Next time I leave, I'll be sure to let you know."

Mina rode the elevator to the top floor, then took the stairs to the rooftop. Standing near the edge, she took in the skyline of the city and remembered the first time she had encountered Gold.

"I'm always gonna worry, Gold," she spoke to the wind.

*****

"C'mon, Bluebelle. Rise and shine, sweetheart."

Belle pulled down the covers enough to cast a glare at her husband. Her eyes lacked any animosity, but it was enough to get Jack to come sit on her bedside. Hooking a couple fingers on the edge of the quilt, Jack pulled it low enough to uncover Belle's entire face.

"What's up, sweetie? Someone bullying you at work?" he teased, extending one finger to bop her nose.

"Ruby is switching with me so I can close the library and pick Rosie up from school most days. I don't want her spending any more time with Snow than strictly necessary."

"You," he started, then placed a kiss on her forehead, "are an amazing mother. How did we get so lucky?"

A twinge of guilt stole Belle's answer; her only response was to smile up at her husband and pull the blankets back over her head.

*****

"You wanna tell me what's really going on, Gold?"

"There's nothing to tell, Mina! I'm just figuring things out, that's all," he answered, placing his few shirts in a battered suitcase. The young girl's eyes followed him as he bustled about the small apartment. She silently studied him, noting the change from the man he was a week ago.

"This is about her, isn't it?"

Her question caused his motions to falter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered over his shoulder as he resumed packing.

"The hell you do. You're a changed man, Gold," she observed. "And it's got something to do with that ring you just started wearing again. Or did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Carelessly, he tossed some clothing into the case and sat down on the bed, sighing deeply.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't."

Mina gave a sigh of her own before sitting down next to him. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before she spoke up.

"Whatever it is you're doing, what you're deciding, you need to be absolutely sure of it. Hope can be a dangerous thing if placed in the wrong things and wrong people. I want you to be happy, Gold, truly. But you need to be sure, because if this doesn't work out how you hope, it could destroy you. I mean it. It nearly destroyed you last time."

Gold subconsciously rubbed his forearm through his shirt sleeves.

"What if you're right? What if my hope is misplaced?"

"That's one of the things you need to consider before you commit to this. Some times, hope is misplaced to teach us, help us grow. Other times, fate is a cruel bitch. Whichever she decides to be, I'll be here."

"Why do you care so much what happens to an old man like me?"

"I know what it is to have nothing, not even hope," Mina answered. Their relationship was built on their current selves, never talking about their pasts. Her answer carried a weight Rumplestiltskin recognized, but he did not pursue the matter. She resigned herself from the conversation and left, pausing at the door to remind him, "You know where to find me if you need me."

***

Belle was awakened by the sound of someone in her house. Although it was otherwise quiet, there were noises coming from the kitchen. Glancing at her nightstand clock, she realized that she had slept through Jack leaving for work and Rosie going to school. After a dash to the bathroom a few hours earlier, she had settled back in bed and fallen asleep. Another clatter drew her back from her thoughts. Donning a pair of slippers, she crept down the stairs. Ducking into Jack's study, Belle retrieved his baseball bat, her only choice of weapon at the moment.

With her weapon poised over her shoulder, Belle waited just outside the kitchen as soft footfalls approached her; as the intruder cross the door frame, she swung hard.

"Fuck!"

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, Jack!" Belle knelt down to where her husband was curled up on the floor, holding his stomach and coughing.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What are you still doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I called in, told 'em I'd be late," Jack explained. He sat up, still clutching his middle. "I just wanted to spend the morning with you, until you go to work. I know I've been a pain in the ass lately and I'm sorry, Belle. I really am. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Belle tossed the bat to the side and framed her husband's face in her hands.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered. One of his hands was soon tangled in her curls, guiding her lips to his. After a few minutes, Belle rested her forehead against Jack's, "Love you bunches, sir knight."

"Love you more, my brave little bookworm."

*****

The following weeks passed quicker than Gold anticipated. Although he had been able to sort through his meager possessions and quit his job, he was unable to break his lease. His time outside of Storybrooke was quickly coming to a close, and he still had a few things to discuss with the young lady he owed everything to. As usual, he found her on the rooftop of their apartment building.

"You've been avoiding me these past weeks, Mina."

"You're leaving anyway, Gold; what's it matter?" she replied, never taking her eyes off the skyline of the city.

"You can't stay up here forever."

"Watch me," she snapped back.

"My apartment is paid for through the next two months, feel free to make use of it," Gold offered. Mina gave no indication she had heard what he said, so he continued. "I wouldn't have that place if it weren't for you. Hell, I wouldn't have anything without you. Please, just humor an old man and say you'll consider it."

"Gold, do you hear yourself?" Mina sighed, finally turning to face the older man. "Although I appreciate the sentiment, you must remember, I've been on my own for years. I have seen the best and worst of humanity from right here, on this rooftop; I found you from my spot up here. Some have called me a bum, a hobo, or simply just a homeless person. True, I don't have a 'home' per se, but I get along just fine. I'm not in the habit of accepting pity."

"What do you want from me?" Gold asked, unable to hide a twinge of pain in his voice. He had unintentionally struck a nerve with Mina, one that ran deeper than he previously believed.

"I would say a 'thank you for everything' but at this point, now that I've called attention to it, I would doubt its genuineness. I simply ask that this time, you let me know when you leave so I can stop worrying."

"Mina, I-"

"Please, don't," she interrupted him, holding up a hand to silence Gold. "This is hard for me too. I've spent my life never really having anyone. Then you show up and changed that. You're the only friend I've ever had and it makes me happy that you're finally going after your dreams and goals and whatnot, but I still worry."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Mina," Gold sighed. She gave no reply, but turned back to take in the city around them. Without another word, he began to walk away.

"Is she worth it?"

Gold stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Is she worth it, this woman? If in the end, nothing you hoped for came to fruition, if she breaks your heart again, if she is happy right were she is - will she still be worth all the pain you've endured for her sake?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I wish you the best," Mina held back the emotion that was threatening to spill over. "Goodbye, Mr. Gold."


	11. Return and Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin and Belle finally start having some necessary conversations while getting Rumple settled back into his Victorian house.

It was an unusually warm autumn day in Storybrooke, giving Belle the perfect opportunity to walk over to Rumplestiltskin's old Victorian home. Her brisk pace did not falter for the half hour she walked from her house to his; only when she stood outside the front door, keys in hand, did reality sink in. With a shaky hand, Belle inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The sound of the deadbolt retracting was deafening, a physical reminder that her life was once again drastically changing. The open door allowed in the first sunlight the house had seen in years. She quickly slid the ornate door stop in place, letting in fresh air and light. 

Belle ran a finger over the table in the front entry, a clean distinct trail left behind in contrast to the dust. After kicking off her heels, Belle wandered further into the house. The kitchen was almost exactly as she had left it. Dishes were still in the drying rack under the cabinet, a couple cookbooks spread across the dining table, and a dream catcher in the window above the sink. Belle's stacks of half-read books still dotted the house; there were telltale bulges under the sheet that covered the living room furniture. All the picture frames still decorated the fireplace mantel and the hallways. Belle threw open the windows downstairs before heading to the backdoor. She was not surprised to see the yard overrun with weeds and overgrown bushes; her garden fared no better. The knee-high fencing was dilapidated, only a few stakes were left as evidence of where her private corner of the yard once stood. 

Weeds had begun to crawl up the legs of the bench swing Marco had made for them. It groaned as Belle sat in it and the hinges squeaked, but it remained standing. Belle was lost in thought when she heard a car door close. Trekking back through the house, she watched as he ex-husband experienced the same thing she just had. 

**

Rumplestiltskin sat in his idling car, prolonging the moment until he had to get out. It was the first time in five years that he had been to the salmon house and he felt a twinge of anxiety. He and Belle had agreed to meet at the old Victorian and clean once he returned. From his spot in the driveway, he could see the front door and several windows propped open, letting the warm autumn wind blow through the house. Mustering his resolve, Gold finally entered his old house. The sight that greeted him stole his breath. Drop cloths and old sheets were draped over the furniture and a layer of dust had settled over everything. The air in the house was still thick with dust. Lost in thought, he didn't hear Belle approach until she was a few feet from him.

"Thought I heard the car door. Glad you made it back safely," she smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his arm. Her voice turned somber as she continued, "As you can see, no one's been here in ages. Jack and a few of his friends laid down these sheets, cleaned out the kitchen, locked all the windows... This is my first time back here, too, Rumple."

"I don't have a lot to bring in, just a couple suitcases and some boxes." There was no hiding the forced disinterest in his voice. Their whole situation was new and troubled conversations lay around every corner. 

"Do you need help bringing them in?"

"Need? No, but I would appreciate the help," Rumple gave a small smile, hoping his previous tone wasn't too harsh. 

"I've been meaning to ask, how's your leg? Sometimes I see you using a cane and sometimes you don't."

"Had a small accident a few years ago," he explained as they walked to his car, "fixing it presented an opportunity to correct some of the old damage. There'll always be damage that can't be repaired, but it's much better than it used to be."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they shuttled boxes into the house. When the car had been emptied, Belle bustled down the hall, Gold's eyes following her with curiosity. She promptly returned with a feather duster. 

"The place is filthy," Belle remarked with a wink. Gold responded with a hearty chuckle and yanked a sheet off the couch, sending a plume of dust into the air. Both started to cough and wave their hands, trying to clear the air. Belle's coughs were mixed with giggles as she tried her best to glare at her ex-husband,"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"A terrible misuse of bed sheets," he retorted with feigned indifference, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Oh, and I suppose you can think of much better uses?"

"Indeed."

His voice was deep and gravelly, his accent thickening just enough to make's Belle stomach clench. She caught the look in his eye and looked away sheepishly, guilt returning. Rumple's sigh was audible from across the room.

"I'm sorry, Belle, that was inappropriate."

"It's easy to fall back into our old habits, isn't it? Our banter, your little quips."

"Your ever-so-factual input," Gold offered with a smirk. "I can see your daughter gets that from you."

"Surprise, right?"

"Well, I admit I was a bit surprised when I realized she was your daughter. I realize things we a little...difficult those first days, I don't blame you if you didn't want to drag her into this."

"I was trying to protect her, Rumple," Belle explained, "at least until I knew we could work things out between us."

Rumple nodded his assent, knowing all to well the choices parents make for their children. Dust still lingered heavily in the air, and both agreed a drink was necessary. Belle followed Gold to the kitchen, only a few steps behind, uncertain of how best to breach the subjects on her mind. Watching as he moved about the kitchen, selecting dusty glasses and washing them, she studied him; he was thinner than he was five years ago, but his limp was less pronounced. His hands shook, almost imperceptibly. 

"Why're you here, Belle?" his voice was gruff. Rumple understood how hard it was for both of them to have these conversations, as much as they needed them.

"I'm sorry, 'why am I here?', what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't pretend to know why you agreed to even speak to me those first days, but I know you, Belle," Rumple explained setting the full glass in front of her. He leaned heavily against the counter and continued, "You're here for a reason - and it may look like you're here to help me unpack a few boxes, and I'm okay with that - but I know there's something else. It's been in your eyes this whole time."

The stern tone of his voice couldn't distract Belle from the slight tremble in his arms and the slight waver in his voice. Years ago, Storybrooke might have mistaken it as his anger showing through his armor, but Belle recognized it as pain overflowing from his broken soul. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and study his face; the lines at the corners of his eyes ran a bit deeper and although there were no physical changes, his eyes were different now. Simultaneously they were sharper and softer; his years outside Storybrooke had attuned him to the struggle of a life without magic, while also giving him a deeper appreciation for the simpler things. It was not the first time he'd been outside of Storybrooke, but then he had Ursula to shelter him; how he had survived these past years was still a mystery to her.

"Rumple, let's just finish here first," Belle pleaded. She dug the house and shop keys from her pocket and slid them across the counter. "Please."

"Belle, there are so many conversations we need to have that we've been avoiding, but we can't put them off forever."

"We did pretty good at that before," she responded dryly.

"And look where it got us! You actually believed I left you! And I thought you would let those hypocrites do those things to me. And now, here we are, sitting in the same kitchen and we're still worlds apart. You act like you want that to change, and this is the only way that's going to happen, Belle - honesty. So just say it."

"I can't."

"Say it, Belle," he goaded her, his anger becoming evident. "Go on, say it."

"No, I just - "

"Dammit, Belle!" he slapped his hand on the counter. "Just say it!"

"I'm pregnant."

Rumplestiltskin visibly stiffened; that was certainly not what he had been expecting to hear.

"Congratulations," he whispered. Belle felt herself grimace slightly - none of this was going as she wanted it to and it wasn't going to get better either. "Have you told Jack yet?"

"No," Belle admitted, "I really needed to talk to you first."

"And why is that?"

Belle sighed deeply, wringing her hands in front of her skirt. 

"I just don't know how to tell him," she started, then took a deep breath, "because I'm about ninety percent sure I can't lie to him about being the father."

She spoke the words in one breath, needing to say it before they found another way to avoid it. The gears of Gold's mind turned slowly, hoping to find an alternative to what she was suggesting. 

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, since the day I saw you at Granny's, everything I believed about my life has felt different. I began to question everything and I've been questioning it every day since! I can't go to work at the library and not remember when you gave it to me or what happened there only a handful of weeks ago. I still work at the shop, for crying out loud! And for years, that's just what it was - a job, a habit. And it stayed a habit when you came back but everything is different. And every day since you left a few weeks ago, the first thing I thought when I woke up was 'Will today be the day he comes back?'. It wasn't about my daughter or even my husband sleeping next to me. It was you.

"I know because I haven't slept with my husband during this whole thing. The last time was over a week before you came back. Our lives get busy and once I saw you, I couldn't do it. He is my husband and now I betrayed him. And I don't know what I'm going to do," Belle managed before bursting into tears. She did not hear Rumplestiltskin come around the counter but she felt his arms wrap around her. Resting his chin on top of her head, he did his best to comfort her. For minutes, the only sounds in the house were the clock on the mantle and Belle's muffled sobs, her face buried against his chest.

"It's going to be alright, Belle, because you know what you're going to do? You're going to go home and tell Jack that he's going to be a father. Because that is exactly what he is. Belle, I want him to raise this child as his own, without prejudice."

"You're willing to just give up your child like that?"

"You've let me into your life, Belle, and perhaps, through you, I can be a part of this child's life. I know that it's my child, but they'll never have to. I'm not asking you to do that. I will not be the monster this town believe me to be, Belle."


	12. Fight Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle confronts Jack with the truth about her relationship with Rumplestiltskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter and more swearing than usual. Although the violence is directed at inanimate objects, the anger and swearing is directed at a person. The ending is lighter than the rest of the chapter but there isn't a whole lot of that.

"Belle, sweetheart? Is something wrong? You've barely touched your dinner."

"I'm sorry, it's just been a very, uh, long day," she lied a little, pushing her food around her plate aimlessly. Jack gently laid his hand over hers.

"Was it Rumplestiltskin? Belle, you can just tell him to leave," he told her sternly. "Just because you said he could stay, doesn't mean you can't change your mind."

"No, it's not that. It's just that I-" Belle stuttered, calling on her bravery for this moment, "I'm pregnant, Jack."

Her husband smiled from ear to ear, ecstatic with the news. He stood and pulled Belle out of her chair and into his embrace. 

"Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful. I love you so much, Belle," he whispered. A single tear rolled down Belle's cheek at her husband's words. He pulled her back from his embrace to look her in the eyes. "How far are you?"

"About four weeks, Dr. Whale says," she sniffled.

"Four weeks?" Jack stopped to think. A sharp change in his demeanor broke Belle's heart. Firmly grasping her shoulders, he set her to face him directly. "We- Belle, we haven't been together in, what, a month and a half? 

"Jack, please, just-"

"Don't lie to me, Belle! What did you do!? Did you fuck your ex-husband, then come ask me to comfort you in your guilt?" he yelled at her, beginning to shake her. Belle nodded, fighting back an outburst of tears. Enraged by her response, Jack shoved Belle away from himself and turned back to the dining table. In one sweeping motion, he upended the table and sent the dishes and food crashing across the floor.

"Fuck!" Jack shouted repeatedly as he destroyed the kitchen. Belle backed slowly away until her back hit the wall. He spun on his heel as she began to sob openly and strode towards her in a few easy steps. His face inches from hers, he pounded the wall next to her head as he continued. "Oh, don't fucking cry to me, Belle. You let him back in this town, back in your life! How fucking long did you think it would be before you found him back in your fucking bed? He left you years ago! You remember that, Belle? I found you in that shithole bar and took care of you and this is how you thank me, after all these years? Fuck you, Belle! Fuck you!!"

He only stopped pounding on the wall once he had beaten a hole in it.

"I've got a brilliant idea," his low voice dripping with sarcasm, leaning close to her face, "why don't you stay here with your little fuck-buddy and be a happy little family, and I'll take my daughter and go somewhere with her? Huh? How about that, Belle? How about I take my daughter and leave?"

"You can't," she managed to whisper.

"And why not?" he nearly growled at her. She gave no response. Jack lowered his voice and asked again, punctuating his question with another fist to the wall, "Why the fuck not?!"

"She's not yours," Belle cried. 

The silence was deafening. Jack stared down at the woman in front of him, daring her to stand by her statement. Across the kitchen, a clatter drew their attention. There stood Rumplestiltskin, who had dropped his cane; in their clamor, neither Jack nor Belle had heard him enter the house.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Jack said mockingly. Rumple stood stock-still, save for the small movements he made in order to stay upright without the aid of his cane. "So, this is the guy? After everything he's done to you, and after everything I've done for you, this is still the guy you're gonna fuck? This...this cripple? Fuck you, Belle. Fuck you both." Jack landed his fist in the wall once more before shoving his way past Gold and out of the house.

Belle struggled to keep her composure as the front door slammed, covering her face with her hands. Recovering his cane, Gold made his way over to her, porcelain crunching under his shoes.

"Phone," she demanded. Without question, he handed over his phone and watched as she fumbled to punch in the right numbers. "Dorothy? It's Belle. I need you and Ruby to go to the Charmings' and pick up Rosie...no, no, anywhere but here. I need you to take her over to Granny's for the night...yeah, she's got everything... Don't let anyone else near her. No one.... yes, including Jack.... I'll explain when I pick her up tomorrow, I promise.... thank you so much, Dorothy. I seriously owe you one."

Belle handed the phone back and once again relinquished herself to the tears and sank to the floor. With some effort, Rumplestiltskin joined her. He tensed slightly but otherwise showed no reaction when Belle rested her head on his shoulder. She continued to sniffle for several minutes. 

"What have I done?" Belle whispered.

"This wasn't just you, Belle," he reassured her. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you."

"Not tonight - I don't have the strength for apologies right now," she admitted. His silence was consent. Silence fell upon them for several minutes before he heard Belle whisper, "I'm scared, Rumple."

Usually quick with words, Rumplestiltskin found himself uncharacteristically bereft. Summoning his courage, he put his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. The sky was dark, dotted with a few stars, before Rumple felt the need to move. His knee had been aching for a while now, but he could no longer ignore it. 

"Stay right there, " he told Belle before leaving momentarily, returning with a pair of her shoes from by the front door. Once she had donned the footwear, Belle took Rumple's hand and crossed the kitchen floor; glass and plates continued to crunch underfoot. Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the living room, where Rumple sat Belle on the couch and removed her shoes. Mindful of her shaken-up state, he gently coaxed her to lie down and covered her with a blanket. "Just try to relax a little, Belle. I'm going to clean up the kitchen a bit."

"Wait," Belle grabbed his wrist as he started to walk away, "stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course."

She slowly released her grip, her fingers trailing down across his palm. From her place on the couch, Belle watched Rumplestiltskin sweep up food and shattered glass; he was forced to forfeit his cane in order so use the broom. With some effort, he was able to right the overturned table and chairs. She did not fail to notice how he faltered at the refrigerator, where several pictures of Belle's little family hung. Gold pushed past his growing feelings of distaste for the man and made a plate of food for Belle. He sat on the edge of the sofa, careful not to disturb her too much, and set the plate on the coffee table. 

"Belle? At least try to eat something," he insisted. Belle gave a small nod and sat up. When Rumple was satisfied she'd eaten enough, he gathered her plate. "Did he have a private study or library?"

"End of the hall," Belle pointed him in the direction. She settled back down on the couch as she listened to him rummage around the study for a few minutes. Sleep came surprisingly quickly as she felt him reach over the sofa to give her cheek a soft caress.

"Sleep well. No one will harm you tonight - not while I'm here," he whispered, brushing a stray curl away from her face, "I promise."

Belle opened her eyes one last time to see Rumplestiltskin sit down at the dining room table and set down what he had retrieved from the study. She recognized the thump of Jack's gun. Even as it lay on the table, it was pointed towards the front door. All night long, Rumple sat at the table, save for the few times he checked on Belle. The long hours only provided him with time to overthink just about everything. His feelings against Jack Carter grew - he had threatened Belle and Rosie. He had no problem resenting that man, but it was his growing protectiveness of Belle that had him worried. It was his remaining love for her that had brought about this situation, but Belle was never one to need saving.

The stars began to fade and Rumplestiltskin found himself struggling to stay awake. As quietly as possible, he rummaged through the kitchen until a pot of coffee was brewing. Kitchen cupboards rarely held anything overly personal, so Gold rifled through them, searching for the coffee mugs. Instead, in the back of a cupboard, gathering dust, he found a certain chipped cup. He ran his thumb lightly over the defect, allowing himself to be transported back to the Dark Castle for a minute. Behind him, he could hear Belle begin to stir as the aroma filled the lower level of the house. 

"Hey," he greeted her, coming to stand next to the sofa.

Belle mumbled a response and curled back up, pulling the blanket close.

"Tell me it was all a dream."

"Afraid not."

"Didn't think so," Belle kicked off the blanket and sat up - apparently too fast. Cradling her head in her hands, she sat for another minute before standing and heading upstairs.

"Belle, are you sure you're alright?"

"No," she gave an honest answer. "But I have to be, for my daughter. I'm going to shower, then we are going to go pick her up."

"What then?"

Belle stopped her ascent to turn and look at Rumple, who stood at the base of the stairs.

"What happens then? You gave me back my shop and my house, so what, once we're done today, I go back? Give it two days -three at most- before that man is back at your door, rambling apologies for what he did, what he said? Then what, he says the word and I'm forced to leave - again? That man doesn't deserve that little girl or you -"

"His name is Jack. And 'that man' is the only father she's ever known! He saved me when I had no one left and I was ready to give up. My relationship with my husband is none of your business, Rumplestiltskin. If in this moment, all you care about is how you fit into the scheme of things moving forward, then maybe there isn't a place for you here."

"You would keep me from my child?"

"Would you have me keep Jack from his daughter?"

"You told him she wasn't!"

Belle stormed down the steps until she was eye level with her ex. 

"My daughter needs me and so help me God, I will make sure she's safe. I don't care if you help me or not, but if you want any chance at having any place in your child's life," she chose her words carefully, placing a gentle hand over her stomach, "you will help me with this. We can save this discussion for another day, but right now..."

"Your daughter needs you. I got it," he bowed his head sheepishly. "I'll have the car ready in half an hour."

Much to Belle's relief, their trip to pick up Rosie was uneventful. The drive to Ruby and Dorothy's place was silent between Rumplestiltskin and Belle, but the drive home was filled with the young girl telling her mother all about her night. Gold drove them back to Belle's house and sat in the car as Belle and her daughter exited.

"Aren't you coming in?" Belle asked before shutting the passenger side door.

"I thought you'd like some time alone with her," he answered, nodding in the direction Rosie had gone. 

"The day just started, Rumple, and we've got a lot to talk about."

Shutting off the engine, Rumplestiltskin conceded and followed Belle inside. He had finished cleaning the kitchen that morning, but there was nothing to be done about the hole in the wall. Thankfully, Rosie hadn't noticed it. Both adults trailed her upstairs to her bedroom, where she began to tell her stuffed animals the same story she'd told her mom. Belle felt her heart swell with love as Rosie picked out a book, gathered her animals and began to read to them. Lost in the moment, Belle had forgotten her ex-husband was behind her until she heard him shuffle. She stepped to the side so he could watch too. After several minutes, Belle placed a hand on his arm and led Gold back downstairs. 

He didn't fail to notice how Belle avoided even looking towards the kitchen; instead, they went to the living room and sat next to each other on the sofa. Rumple threaded his fingers together, waiting, trying to think of something to say.

"September twenty-sixth," Belle stated, breaking the silence. "That's Rose's birthday. She'll be five this year."

"He never knew?"

"Remember when I told you that after the Charmings told me that you weren't coming back that I went to the Rabbit Hole? I let Lacey out that night. I needed to - needed to forget, needed to not feel, needed to not be me. For one night. That's what Jack was for me. Honestly, neither of us remember it too well, but we had a one night thing and next thing I knew, I was pregnant."

Rumple could hear the pain in her voice, for it reflected the pain he felt inside. His loathing for the royals grew exponentially as each moment passed. With a simple act, they had stolen so much from him and from Belle.

"I never even thought she could be your daughter, Rumple," Belle continued through her tears and turned to face him. "We tried for so long..."

Belle leaned heavily on Rumple's shoulder as sobs tore through her.

"How did you find out, Belle?"

"It wasn't until just after her second birthday," she stated between sniffles, "she was in her room, having a tea party with some of her new animals. Goodness knows we couldn't understand half of what she said, but I was standing in the hall, listening to her play and she said something that made me question it."

"And what was that?"

"Dearie," Belle chuckled. "She called her zebra 'dearie', clear as a bell. The next week Jack was out of town on a business trip, so I got a paternity test from the store and that's how I knew for sure. Jack isn't her father. There's only ever been you and him, Rumple. I don't know what's going to happen between Jack and I, but for what it's worth, I want you to be part of Rosie's life. Just as her friend for now, and maybe one day, she can learn the truth. But you know the truth now, and you deserve this."

Belle got up from the sofa,stood at the bottom of the stairs, and called up to her daughter.

"Rosie? Sweetie, why don't you bring your book downstairs? Mr. Rumple would like you to tell him a story."

Rumplestiltskin's heart leaped at the sound of small feet running down the stairs.

"Mr. Rumple, you're still here!!" Rosie excitedly declared as she bounded past her mother and onto the sofa. She plopped her book down and threw her arms around his neck. Gold caught Belle's gaze as she came back around to the sofa and mouthed a silent thank you before Rosie released her grip and settled down next to him. 

*****

Mina cast one last look around the apartment. She had gathered her few necessities from the roof and sold the rest. Now she stood in Gold's empty living space, a single tear sliding down her cheek. 

"Fuck," she muttered to herself and wiped away the tear. "You were supposed to be just another job, Gold. But you're gone now, just like the rest of them. And just like the next one will be."

The silence did not answer. With an air of finality, Mina waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant as a turning point in the story, so now we're going to start seeing more plot and less domestic life.


	13. The Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina discovers her newest assignment, meanwhile Rumplestiltskin and Belle discover some of what the 'heroes' are planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low-key a chapter explaining the plot of the fic.

The light blue haze of Mina's magic gave way to an empty small town street. Parked cars were scattered, but no one was in the streets. There was no doubt her next job was in this town; the whole neighborhood gave off an unsettling feeling. She imagined that on a better day, the streets would be full of friendly people, all waving to each other as they passed. This town was everything it wasn't supposed to be. 

"First things first," she mumbled to herself, spotting a restaurant, "Food."

The chatter from the few patrons inside died as Mina stepped through the door, resuming as she made her way to the counter. A young lady, though a few years older than Mina herself, approached to take her order. 

"What can I get for ya?" she asked, flinging her bright red hair back over her shoulder. 

"Chili dog and a beer," Mina answered. The waitress was kind enough, but a grumpy older man a few seats down continued to glare daggers at her. Mina let it be for a few minutes before she felt the need to speak up. "You should take a picture. Lasts longer."

"We don't like your kind here."

"And what kind would that be?" she countered, half turning in her bar stool.

"Outsiders," the man answered gruffly and knocked back the rest of his drink. Tossing a few bills on the counter, he cast one last distasteful look at Mina before leaving. 

"Don't mind him, dear, he's just that way." Mina turned to see an older lady at the counter. She peered over the end of her glasses and the young girl and smiled. Pushing a plate of food across the counter, she continued, "True we don't get many visitors, but anyone who pays for their order is welcome here. We have rooms, too, if you need one."

 

"Don't know yet," Mina returned her smile. "I'll be back later if I do though."

"Fair enough. Enjoy your lunch, young lady, and welcome to Storybrooke."

Mina ate her meal in silence, no other patrons spoke to her, and only a few even bothered to look at her. When she had finished, Mina stood out on the sidewalk in front of the diner and looked up and down the street. A few citizens had started to appear, but it was the telltale suit and cane that grabbed her attention. From her spot, she watched Mr. Gold enter a antique shop bearing his name above the door. Still, she didn't feel the pull that told her he was her next job. She turned in the opposite direction and soon found herself in a park, a few benches scattered for parents and a playground for the kids. Mina watched the kids for a few minutes before surveying the rest of the park. Her gaze fell on a woman seated on a bench, book in hand, looking up every so often to keep on eye on her child.

Something inside Mina started to click. This woman was the key to whatever Mina's next job was. Slowly, she made her way over to the woman, taking the time to study her. When she got close enough, Mina could see her lips moving as she read, her deep blue eyes scanning the pages, and the way her hands held tightly to the book, clinging to every word. Those eyes...

"Hey," Mina greeted the woman. She looked up from her book and studied the girl in front of her. 

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure I know you."

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else," she replied, closed her book and began to walk away.

"You know Mr. Gold?" Mina called after the woman. She was satisfied when the woman stopped walking and turned to face her, one eyebrow raised in question. "You're her, aren't you? I don't know your name or what Gold means to you, but I know who you are... you're the look in his eyes when someone says words like 'hope', 'love', and 'family'. You were the reason he was running away, and now you're the reason he's back here."

"How do you know him?"

"I found him in New York," Mina sighed as she recalled the memory. "My residence at the time was a rooftop of some apartment building, overlooking an alley. One night, there's a bad storm; snow's coming down thick, wind's really kicking up, and temperature's dropping fast. I see this guy stumbling into the alley below, no real jacket or anything. I went down to him, he was delirious from the cold so I brought him up to my roof, next to the heat vent. Sleeps for the next two days. The third day, I had to leave to do some odd jobs in the building, earn some money. I come back and this guy's found the knife I keep. He had gone out closer to the edge, away from the heat, and cut one of his wrists several times. After dragging him back to my little tent thing, I was forced to...to heal him."

"Heal him?" the woman asked. Mina noticed the tears that threatened to spill over and the slight quaver in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"With magic," Mina admitted. "There wasn't time for anything else."

"You - you have magic?"

"It's part of what I am."

"Does he know?"

"Goodness, no," she chuckled. "The guy didn't tell me anything about himself besides that his name was 'Gold'. He didn't have to say much though. There's two types of people: those running from something and those running to something. The first year or so was hard on Gold, he was always looking over his shoulder like someone was chasing him. For a while, he was always looking to the horizon, hoping to see someone who'd save him. Now I see, it was you he was looking for on the horizon."

The tears now flowed freely down the woman's cheeks, and her chin wobbled as she struggled to maintain her composure. 

"After some time, he stopped running and just existed... He's got this ring he wears. When I found him in that alley, he wore it as a married man would. A couple months later, he didn't wear it at all," Mina continued. "For five years, that ring was absent. One day, like five weeks ago, he up and disappears for almost a week. When he came back, he was wearing the ring as a widower; there was something in his eyes I hadn't seen before. Hope. Then he leaves again, this time for good. He never told me where he was going or who he was running back to, but he didn't have to. My work brought me here, I saw him downtown, and now I've met you. Now I see why he has hope."

"Belle?" Both women turned at the sound of Gold's voice. He held Rosie in his arms and wore a very confused expression. "Mina? What are you doing here?"

"I think this is a conversation best had somewhere private."

**

Mina, Belle and Rumple gathered around his kitchen table as Rosie sat in the living room and read. They had agreed that Rumple's house was the safest for the time being, especially with Jack still out there. 

"So, earlier you said that magic is part of what you are...what are you?" Belle started the conversation.

"In magical realms, we're known as Protectors. Although there are many of us, we're not commonly known. In lands without magic, we're often referred to as guardian angels. Basically, any child who's life ends before it's born is given this job. We have no unfinished business so we don't belong in the Underworld, nor have we done anything to merit going somewhere better or worse. So, we simply exist in another way. We are gifted with different kinds of magic, although some of us would've had magic depending on our parents, like me. We get to keep that magic and the magic our position merits. We're basically given assignments, some are life-long commitments to watch over someone; some are as brief as making you pause a half second before crossing an intersection and saving your life from that car that just blew through the red light. We don't get to pick, and we don't even know who our next person will be."

"So how do you know who it is?" Rumple asked.

"It's hard to explain, but you're almost pulled there. When you left, Gold, I simply left, via magic, and arrived here, where my next job is. As for the particular person, it's nearly the same thing. I saw you earlier, Gold, but I didn't feel the click that indicated you were my job. I saw Belle and it was kind of there, but not fully. Like she was the right person, but also not. I eventually figured it out, though. I'm here to protect your unborn baby from whatever is going on in this town."

"What do you know of that?" Belle's voice was laced with concern as she clung to the details of Mina's explanations. "And how?"

"Well, when we meet our assigned person, we're immediately imbued with a certain amount of knowledge in order to perform our job. When I first arrived here, you could immediately tell there was something majorly not right. After figuring out who it was I was here to protect, I found out that there is this giant plot that's basically harvesting the magic here."

"Everyone is behind this, they're gathering magic of all sorts, from people, potions, places - anything with power, and they're combining it. I've also figured out that you," Mina gave a pointed look to Rumplestiltskin, "are the Dark One."

"You didn't know that back in New York?"

"You weren't the same man then," the young girl countered. "Look, basically it's this. Throughout magic's history, there's always been one power that has surpassed the rest: the Dark One. Sure, True Love is the 'most powerful magic' and great for breaking curses and whatnot, but for getting stuff done, the dirty work, the hard work, the Dark One has always been the go-to. But, some geniuses along the way figured out that if they collect enough light magic, it can act as a substitute for the Dark One. No deals necessary."

"I'm not here to make any deals. Hell, I don't even have my magic right now."

"Which is what's concerning me. This is way beyond that. Everyone knows that killing the darkness' host only transfers the darkness to yourself, and only True Love's kiss can actually break the curse and get rid of the darkness. I'm not one hundred per cent sure yet, but I'm guessing they're trying to find a way to harness the power of the dark one without the 'dark' part or the part where it needs a host and dagger."

"What does that have to do with my baby?" Belle's hand rested over her stomach, her eyes pierced Mina's, demanding only the truth. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I doubt it has anything to do with you; sometimes, we just need to protect the most innocent among us. Is Rumplestiltskin the baby's father?"

Both Rumple and Belle nodded.

"Dammit," Mina sounded frustrated. "That's a problem."

"Why?"

"Because now there's a way for the darkness to be destroyed," she explained. "Regardless of what's going on between the two of you, a parent's love is often the most highly regarded True Love. Parental love is the best thing out there, but not every child is that fortunate.... either way, I don't doubt that child will be loved unconditionally by both of you. That child could be the key to breaking the Dark One's curse and foiling their plan. I felt the slight pull towards Belle because I can't protect your baby without protecting her."

"But why do they need all that magic?" Rumplestiltskin pressed her for answers.

"Because nothing misleads people like the truth, or at least a version of it. Belle, what did they tell you when Gold never came home?"

"That he was taking his magic beyond the town line, that he could use magic out there," Belle told her. "They made it sound like he was intent on taking over."

"Which is what they're going to do," realization dawned on Mina. "They said that's what he was doing so that they'd have an excuse to do what they're doing now. Everyone's afraid of the big bad Dark One right? And I hear there's a savior in this town; who better to mislead the people?"

"But the savior is a purveyor of light magic," Rumplestiltskin spoke up.

"Light and dark are a matter of perspective. If you're in a pitch black room for long enough, it doesn't seem dark anymore. Using light magic for harm doesn't make it right - dark deeds are dark deeds. Screw motivation. The savior will make this town will want your head, Rumplestiltskin, and then...she is going to give it to them."


	14. Seeing Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Mina take a trip to Belle's house and delve further into the matter at hand

The raw truth of the matter at hand tore into Belle's heart. She knew Rumplestiltskin had been right when he said they would always only blame themselves. Mina had gone to walk around the house, assessing it's safety for what was coming; Belle now sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea, as she watched her ex-husband read with her daughter. Although very curious, Rosie had been satisfied with the answer that Mina was Mr. Rumples' friend, just as he was mommy's friend. 

"Alright, let's get going," Mina announced as she reentered the house, startling Belle ever so slightly. 

"Get going where?"

"Back to your house. It's not safe for you to stay there, so we're gonna grab some stuff and bring it back here. We can travel by magic, so you can bring as much as you need."

"What about Rose? I'm not going to just leave her here," Belle protested.

"She's not going to be alone, you know that. Besides, I've set up a variety of protection spells and whatnot. No matter where we are, I'll know if someone has ventured onto the property; the protection spells around the house should be strong enough to withstand any magical attack, provided they haven't harvested enough magic yet. And if they have, the barrier will stop them. No magic can be performed inside this house. If they want to harm your daughter, it'll take a fight to even get in, and by then, we'll be back and put a stop to it. Okay?"

Belle nodded and walked over to the sofa, sitting on the coffee table across from her daughter. She explained that she needed to leave for a little and that Rumple would take care of her until Belle got back. The young girl was thrilled to be spending time with her new friend, but made her mother agree to bring back Rosie's favorite stuffed animals. Belle placed a hand on Rumple's knee as she stood, meeting his eye as she spoke.

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Ready now?" There was an edge in Mina's voice that Belle hadn't noticed before. Tucking the thought away in the back of her mind, Belle joined the other girl in the kitchen and was presently enveloped in a teal cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, they stood in the living room of Belle's house. "Will you be needing help?"

"Perhaps," Belle answered. "I don't know yet, but I'll call if I need you. Please, make yourself comfortable."

As Belle trotted upstairs, Mina took the opportunity to take a look around. She glanced at the books strewn here and there, occasionally picking one up to read what was written inside the front cover. Her magic gave a curious spark as she picked up a book, cover worn from how many times it'd been read. Giving into the magic, Mina watched as a memory unfolded in front of her. She saw Belle and her daughter cocooned in blankets in front of the fire place. Two cups of steams cocoa sat neglected on the table as Belle read from the book. Rosie sat in her mother's lap, her short fingers followed along with the printed words as Belle spoke. The child didn't understand most of what the words meant, but she loved hearing her mother make different voices for the characters. It wasn't long before sleep came over Rosie; Belle put the book down and snuggled her daughter closer.

Mina shook her head slightly, clearing the image from her mind. A few steps led her to the kitchen, an overlooked shard of broken dinnerware crunching underfoot. Once more, the images came flooding in: the tears, the swearing and outrage, the truth. 

"Mina? What are you doing?" 

"Just...looking."

Belle crossed the room and stood in front of Mina, drawing the young lady's gaze to her own. She took a moment to look at Mina's eyes; they were a faded blue, almost grey.

"You weren't just looking, you were seeing. What did you see?"

"A family," she answered heavily. "untouched, unaware of the utter chaos ahead. A family torn apart, not by themselves, but by those surrounding them. Belle, you strike me as a very intelligent woman, but I don't think you understand what's really going on here. When I was explaining everything earlier, I told you that the heroes will stop at nothing to achieve their goal. Your baby is an obstacle to them, capable of destroying a very powerful source of magic and they're afraid of that."

Belle's hands instinctively came to rest over her stomach, but Mina could tell that the older woman still didn't grasp what she was being told.

"Belle, who did you tell that you're pregnant?"

"Just Jack and Rumplestiltskin. I haven't even told Rose or Ruby."

"So how'd the heroes find out? Hmm?"

"No, he wouldn't," Belle whispered, her chin quivering. "He - he loves me."

"Yes, exactly. He loves you, Belle, not your baby. He loves Rosie. Tell me, which of the two men has the most to lose here?"

"Rumple does."

"Wrong. Gold has nothing except a shred of hope. Jack? This is still his family, Belle. He knows you'd do anything for your little girl and that is his power here. He holds that girl's heart. If the heroes want that baby gone, they will give him anything he wants, and my guess is he wants his daughter."

"But she's not his!" Belle contested. She still clutched at her stomach, tear streaming down her face as she tried to deny this truth. 

"She doesn't know that! You ask Rose who her daddy is and, I'm sorry, but she is not going to point at Rumplestiltskin."

Belle ran from the room, back upstairs. After a few minutes, Mina followed and found Belle sitting in the corner of a walk-in closet, knees pulled to her chest. She took a spot on the floor next to her, a few inches between them. 

"I'm sorry, Belle," Mina started, "I didn't mean to be so gruff. I'm here to protect your family, all of you."

"I thought you were just here for my baby," Belle sniffled.

"Plans change."

They sat in silence together for a while before Belle reached over and took one of Mina's hands, drawing it into her lap. Belle turned the hand this way and that, tracing the lines of her palm and the ridges of her knuckles.

"Tell me about you, Min."

The young woman's heart skipped at the nickname, but she gave no indication.

"Not much to tell, really. My life was cut short, my mother didn't even know I existed, and I've been doing this ever since. That was eight or nine years ago."

"Cut short?"

"All magic comes with a price, yeah? Sometimes, we never realize how high that price is. And I know nothing of my parents besides they came from a magical realm. Since then, it's just been small jobs here and there. Protected quite a few involved in car accidents, kids on playgrounds. That one person who smiles at you, says 'hi' and makes you reconsider killing yourself - done that twice. The magical worlds are the best - protecting knights in battle, or guiding hunters as they protect their kingdom from fierce creatures. Did all that the first few years, but the last five have been all Gold. He was my first long-term assignment."

Belle's fingertips traced over the veins on the back of Mina's hand and the tendons that flexed from her fingers.

"He was the first person to ever really be a part of my life. The longest I'd known anyone before that was two weeks at most. It was probably a whole year after I met Gold that I realized I broke the cardinal rule of any job where you jump from person to person."

"You care about him," Belle finished for her, curling her hands around the one she held, simply holding it in her grasp.

"He's the only friend I ever had. And it wasn't until he left for good that I realized that he cared too, he just never showed it before," Mina let the silence hang once more before continuing. "I wasn't supposed to be with him that long, ya know. When I was forced to heal his cuts, it was outside the allowed magic. I was in a non-magical realm and magic is meant to be used in a 'extreme emergencies only' kind of way. Apparently, almost dying didn't qualify. My punishment was to be his protector until it was deemed he no longer needed me. He wasn't supposed to live."

"Thank you. Thank you for saving him, and bringing hope to him. For sending him back to us."

"Speaking of which, we should be getting back," Mina brushed off the sentiment. "I'll send all your things, and Rosie's. If you want any books, just say so."

"Nope, I'm good. I've got a feeling I won't be doing much reading anytime soon," Belle smiled as the pair stood. She took a moment to give one more look around the room, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, wait! Could you bring one book for me? It's -"

The book in question appeared in Mina's hand, and she held it out for Belle to take.

"- 'Her Handsome Hero'. How'd you know?"

"Oh, you know," Mina answered, twirling her fingers in a way that reminded Belle of Rumplestiltskin, "magic."


	15. Light and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quiet evening in Gold's house is interrupted by the 'heroes' newest minion.

The rest of the evening passed quietly. Belle had elected to keep Jack's betrayal to herself. If Rumplestiltskin figured it out on his own, so be it, but both Mina and Belle knew he would go off half-cocked if he ever found out. The past years may have mellowed his demeanor, but Gold was still very protective of those he cared about - whether or not he had magic to aid him. After the dinner dished had been cleared, Belle had tucked Rosie into their shared bed. She left her with her favorite stuffed dog, a kiss, and a promise to be back soon. Belle was appreciative for the shimmer of magic at the window, reminding her that all in the house were safe. The door closed behind Belle with a soft click, leaving the house in silence. Her socked feet made no noise as she tread down the stairs. 

A quick peek into Gold's study showed that he wasn't there; a warm kettle sat on the stove. The soft creak of the porch swing drew Belle to the back door. Through the screen door, she saw him swinging lazily, a cup of tea in hand. 

"Care for some company?"

Rumple was visibly startled by Belle, nearly spilling his tea. She could only chuckle as she took a spot next to him. Once she was settled, he let the swing return to motion. 

"What do you make of all this?" he asked, passing her his cup of tea. Taking a sip, Belle thought about her answer. 

"It's, uh...it's a little unnerving at times," she answered honestly. "It's everything I never thought I'd ever deal with - we have a dead person casting protection spells on the house, for crying out loud!"

"She is something else, isn't she?" Gold chuckled. "A bit much to take in sometimes, but she means well."

Belle felt Rumplestiltskin tense as she placed a hand on his forearm. 

"She, uh - she told me a little of what is was like the past few years, for both of you," she started, toying the cuff of his shirt. "How you've kept some hope, despite everything. How you built yourself a life there."

"It was hardly a life, Belle," his voice quavered as she opened the cuff and slowly rolled his sleeve up.

"She told me about this," she whispered, revealing the scars across his wrists. A gasp escaped him as she ran her finger over the lines. "I thought that I had it hard these last five years, and everything the heroes told me... I struggled for so long, hating what you did, hating that I thought you could change. But, I don't think I ever hated you."

*****

Mina sat atop the hill, overlooking Storybrooke from afar; through magic, she kept an eye on Rosie, constantly assuring her safety. The silence was only broken by crickets and Pongo barking in the distance. In contrast to city life, Storybrooke was too quiet for Mina's taste, but the silence also let her listen to the town itself. 

She learned of the First Curse and the twenty-eight years of repetitive life it held, the curses that followed, and all the magic borne of True Love's kisses. The town claimed lives, that was the price of it's magic; Graham, Neal, and even Rumplestiltskin. 

Rumplestiltskin.

Pushing back a guilty feeling, Mina concentrated back on the Gold house. She saw Rumple and Belle seated on the porch, discussing her, of all things. Belle's hand rested gently on Gold's scarred arms. A flare in her magic drew Mina's senses to the front yard.

Someone was on the property; with Gold and Belle in the backyard, they were unaware of the trespasser. Instantly, she transported herself there, startling the two adults as she took hurried strides towards them.

"Be quiet and get inside," she held up a finger, silencing them. Once inside, Mina ushered them to the stairs. "Get upstairs, don't wake up Rose."

"Min, what's going on?" Belle was insistent on getting an answer before she went upstairs. Rumple, who was a few steps ahead of her, turned and awaited an answer as well.

"Someone's on the property. Go upstairs, I'll deal with it."

"Why? Who is-" Gold's question was cut short by a banging on the front door. 

"Gold! Open the door, Gold!" 

Belle met Rumplestiltskin's gaze and gave a small nod. 

"Belle? C'mon, I know you're in there!" the voice called out. Again, a heavy hand banged on the door. "Belle!"

"Rumple, please, go by Rose, keep her safe," Belle pleaded. Mina kept out of sight as Belle opened the front door, just enough to step out onto the front porch. "Jack."

Jack Carter stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Whatever he had been doing the past couple days was not settling well with him; his face was unshaven and his eyes were bloodshot. His change of clothes told Belle that he had been to the house recently, likely after Belle had left with her things. 

"What're you doing here, Belle?"

"Gold was worried about us after... the last time we saw each other. He offered to let me stay in a guest room until things were okay again," Belle lied a little as she reached out to adjust the collar on his flannel shirt. Brushing her hand away, Jack glared at his wife.

"And I suppose that warranted taking everything you owned over here? And everything our daughter has? Hmm? Don't lie to me, Belle, not anymore. I know when you're lying." Belle gave no answer, visibly irritating Jack more. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's safe."

"What, with Gold?" Jack scoffed. "That old cripple couldn't even take care of himself. I trusted you, Belle. I believed you'd stay true to your vows to me when he returned, remember that? You broke that trust, but I'm still gonna give you one more chance to fix that. Come home with me, Belle, you and Rosie, and we can be a family again."

"What about my baby?"

Jack's eyes darkened, causing Belle to take a step back. He stepped forward, took hold of the doorknob, and kept the door shut, preventing her from escaping back inside. Another half step brought him chest-to-chest with her. 

"Fuck your baby," he spat. "I ask only two things of you, wife: send Rumplestiltskin back to New York, and get rid of that baby. Then we can be a family."

"No, please," Belle pleaded with him. She couldn't stop her tears from falling; nothing about the situation was ideal, but there was no way she was getting rid of her baby. The noise Jack made was nothing short of a snarl. He shoved the door open, causing Belle to stumble backwards. Using the momentum, Jack wrapped his arms around his small wife and spun her, pressing her back to his chest. Belle was able to let out a small scream before he clapped a hand over her mouth. 

"You can pick, Belle," he rasped in her ear, "which child do you want to keep?"

Belle started to panic. Surely Mina and Rumple had heard the commotion downstairs; why weren't they coming to help her?

"Give me my daughter, Belle."

Placing all her faith in her two companions upstairs, Belle shook her head. Jack growled and lifted her off her feet, carrying her through the front door and across the yard.

"Hey!" Mina's voice cut through the night, drawing Jack's attention. The young lady darted from the house, barreling towards the trespasser. "Put my bookworm down!"

Belle's eyes went wide with shock as Jack extended a hand and sent a pulse of magic at Mina, hurling her through the front window. With another flick of the hand, he disappeared with Belle into a cloud of grey smoke. Broken window forgotten, Mina dashed up the stairs and found Rumplestiltskin coming out of Rose's guest room.

"I heard a window break, what happened?"

"Jack pushed me through the window. How's Rose?"

"She's fine, I told her you just dropped a plate or something. How the hell are you not hurt?"

"Technically dead, remember?" Mina gave a lopsided grin despite the circumstances.

"Where's Belle?"

The smirk faded as quickly as it had appeared. She motioned for Gold to take a few steps away from Rose's room before explaining.

"Jack took her," she started. "I don't know what happened but he took her."

"Why didn't you stop him?!"

"It's not that simple, Gold. He has magic."

"My question remains, why didn't you stop him?"

"Right now, our advantage is them not knowing who I am or that I have magic. I'm not about to hand them all our secrets, Gold."

"Where the hell did he get magic?" Gold demanded. Mina ran a hand over her face, struggling to remain calm. "Mina, just tell me."

"From the heroes, alright? Who knows how much of this they're behind?! They gave Jack Carter magic so he could do their dirty work."

"What do they want with Belle? I thought I was the one they were after, my magic."

"They want your baby gone!"

Rumplestiltskin took a half step back at the declaration.

"A parent's love is unconditional, Gold - you and that baby. That True Love could break the Dark One's curse, destroying that dark magic. They want that magic, and that child is a risk they aren't willing to take. Jack is using Belle and that baby as a bargaining chip to get Rose back. He doesn't care about their long game, but he doesn't care about that baby either."

"I thought you were here to protect them!" Gold's anger was rising.

"I can only do so much, Gold! I'm not saying that I'm not gonna try to get her back. I will get her back, I promise. But sometimes you have to make tough choices."

"You don't get to make those choices! It isn't your family!"

Mina's eyes narrowed, wounded by Gold's words. 

"Mr. Rumple? Where's my momma?" 

Gold spun to see Rosie peeking out of her door, teddy bear clutched in her small hands. Limping back to her room, Gold picked her up and hugged her against himself, whispering promises of 'she'll be back soon'. A peek over his shoulder confirmed what he'd dreaded - Mina was gone. 

***

"Wind's picking up, there must be a storm on the way."

"No shit, Sherlock," Emma Swan snarked. "Did you at least get what you wanted?"

"Not yet, but I got the next best thing," Jack grinned and waved an arm towards Emma's garage. "Care to take a gander?"

The Savior rolled her eyes at the man's antics, but followed him nonetheless. The scene in her garage was something out of a cheap B movie. Belle sat, magically bound to a chair, in the middle of the garage, a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. 

"How is she gonna give you want you want? Take it from a mother, she's not gonna give up her daughter to you now."

"No, but Rumplestiltskin will. Rosie doesn't mean as much to him as Belle or their bastard baby. He'll give me my little girl in exchange for them; everyone wins."

"Not everyone. Belle will never forgive Gold for that."

"Not my problem. If you want that baby gone, you do it now. I'm here for my daughter."

"Get back inside," Emma's voice was flat as she held Belle's gaze. Once the door shut, Emma leaned against a worktable tucked in the corner. "It's just the two of us, Belle. I'll make it easy for you: tell me what I need and I'll let your baby live. Let's start with this - who's the girl who tried to save you?"

Belle returned the Savior's harsh gaze but remained silent.

"She has magic, doesn't she?" Emma was met with silence again. "Doesn't matter if you say yes or no, we know she does. Jack sensed it, the barrier around the property. Clever, but it doesn't keep anyone out. C'mon, Belle. Just tell me, who is she?"

Exasperated, Emma crossed over to where Belle sat and pressed her open palm against Belle's stomach. A strange tingling and almost painful warmth spread through Belle's abdomen, causing her to cry out. Emma pulled her hand back and tugged up the edge of Belle's shirt enough to reveal a burn in the shape of a hand. 

"What have you done?" Belle gasped out.

"I haven't done anything yet, but if you don't start answering me, that'll change. I will be back in five minutes, so you better start making your decision." Emma left Belle alone in the garage and went back into her house where Hook, Jack, and Regina sat waiting. "Giving her a few minutes, not that I expect her to come around. She's as stubborn as Gold."

The other three nodded in agreement as thunder clapped. Noticing an open window, Emma hurried to close it as papers began to scatter across the room. A flash of lightning illuminated the yard; Emma blinked hard as she saw a person standing on her property, unaffected by the driving wind and rain. The figure was gone before Emma could blink again. 

"Something wrong, love?" Hook asked, noting the confusion on her face.

"No, the lightning is just casting weird shadows I think."

Another clap of thunder punctuated Emma's words. The lightning and thunder were constant, almost in sync with each other, never more than two seconds apart. Emma turned back to face the window, and immediately felt a hand around her throat. The next crack of lightning revealed the figure that had been in the yard, now standing in the middle of Emma's dining room. Emma gasped, struggling to breathe against the hand. She heard the commotion of her guests rushing to her aid suddenly halted as the figure waved her hand, magically freezing them in place.

"You hurt Belle. Big mistake, Miss Swan."

The figure disappeared with the crash of the thunder, releasing the magic holding everyone. Jack recovered first and darted to the garage. Everyone in the house heard his cries of rage as he discovered the effects of the figures visit. Emma cautiously approached and gave a frustrated groan of her own. 

The chair was empty, the light was still swinging, and on the wall, scorched by magic was a message.

"The shadows are mine. You've nowhere to hide now, Swan."


	16. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there be some magical violence in this chapter

"C'mon, Belle, time to wake up."

Mina sat on the floor of Belle's old apartment, Belle's head cradled in her lap. Lightly tapping the librarian's cheek, Mina waited for Belle to wake up. All the hype and anxiety from being kidnapped and then rescued took it's toll on the pregnant woman. As soon as Mina had released the magic binding her to the chair, Belle had collapsed into her arms. Thankfully, Belle was beginning to stir.

It took a few moments for Belle's gaze to focus in on her savior, then on their surroundings. As she tried to sit up, Belle gasped sharply, the pain in her abdomen returning. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered what Emma and Jack had done. Silently, Mina helped Belle sit up and pulled her against her side, letting Belle rest her head on Mina's shoulder.

"Wanna tell me what happened, Belle?"

"They, uh...they asked me some questions. About you." Belle started between sobs, "I didn't tell them anything, but they know you have magic. Somehow, they know. And then Emma - she put her hand on me! It burned, she burned me! Then she said she'd do worse if I didn't tell her what she wanted."

Belle completely broke down into tears, her small frame shaking. Amidst her sobs, Mina could hear Belle reassuring that she hadn't revealed anything, as if needing to persuade the younger woman. Mina's hand came to join Belle's over her stomach. Gently, Mina nudged Belle's hand aside and sent magic into her.

"There we go. All better," Mina gave a half-smile. With shy fingers, Min drew up the edge of Belle's shirt to reveal that the burn was gone. "Would you like to hear its heartbeat?"

"Can you do that?"

"Of course. Give me your hand," Mina requested. She took the offered hand and placed it over Belle's stomach, her hand resting atop of Belle's. In a hushed tone, Mina instructed her further, "Now, close you eyes and...you hear that?"

With her eyes closed, Belle focused better and relaxed more. She felt the calming warmth of magic as it spread through her and the room around them. All other sounds faded out and soon, Belle was able to hear a heart beating. Her eyes flew open, full of fresh tears. A watery smile crept across her pale features. With a happy smile, she rested her head against Mina's shoulder once more.

"Does it ever end?"

"It'll end," Mina promised, "and I'll be here till it does."

"No, not this - you. Will you ever get to stop doing this?"

"Yeah, one day. When one of our parents dies, we get to go. We get to spend a short while in the Underworld together with them, then they move on either way...I don't know, sometimes I'm pretty sure everything is being made up as they go."

"Sounds like life in general," Belle chuckled. "Thank you, for watching out for Rosie. When Jack was... I wanted you to come and kick his ass, but I realized that you were doing what I would've done, if I'd had time to think. I know it's technically your job, but still, thank you."

"You aren't just another job to me. You, Gold, Rose, and this baby - you guys aren't just a job."

***

Once back at Gold's house, Belle opted to sleep in a separate room from Rose. Nightmares still came easily some nights, and she didn't want to scare her daughter. Belle read with Rosie until the child fell asleep, then sneaked out of the room to her own. Mina stood at the window, casting extra protection spells.

"Is that the book we brought back from the house?"

"Yup. My mum read it to me when I was little, so I've made a point to read it to my daughter."

"Cute," Mina commented dryly. "Alrighty, you know the drill. Just call me, and I'll be there. I'm going downstairs for a little, then I'm leaving to try to learn some more about what's going on around here."

Belle didn't even get to say 'goodnight' before Mina was out the door. The young woman made her way downstairs and to the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of whiskey. She relished the slow burn as she swallowed.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Gold asked, entering the kitchen. Mina flashed him her middle finger before taking another sip from her glass. "Belle gets kidnapped from my house, you dash off to save her and whisk her back to her room without even letting me see her, and you're flipping me off?"

"This isn't about you, Gold!" Mina slammed her glass down. "Her husband threatened her life and the lives of both her children. Emma was one minute away from killing that baby, without a second thought and you want her to come down and socialize with you?"

"I just want to know that she's okay."

"Of course she's okay. I wouldn't be back already if she wasn't."

"And...and our baby?" Gold asked quietly. There was more than a proper scolding behind his submissive tone; he expected the worst, nothing in his life ever worked out and he had resigned himself from the idea that he would have a happy ending.

"Everyone is in perfect health, I promise," Min assured him. "Go to sleep, Gold. She'll be here in the morning."

"What about you? Will you be here?"

"If you want me to. I've still got some work to do tonight but I can make sure to be back in the morning."

"Don't you need sleep? I mean, I've seen you sleep before."

"I do what I need to in order to blend in with all you living people, get the job done," Mina admitted. "I can fake a heartbeat, breathing, sleeping..."

"Feeling?" Gold ventured.

"Feeling? Like touch and the senses and all that?"

"No, like feeling...."

"What're you getting at, Gold?"

"I hurt you earlier, with what I said," Gold hung his head slightly. "I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"But you weren't wrong," she sighed. "Yeah, I feel things, have emotions. I care a lot about you and this family, but you're right - this isn't my family. I told Belle and I'll tell you - your family isn't just another job to me. But it's still your family. Look, I've gotta go. I'll be back in the morning. Both Belle and Rose are tucked in and hopefully asleep. Listen carefully though. I get the feeling that Belle might have some trouble sleeping tonight."

Mina gave Gold a half-smile before poofing away. He lingered in the kitchen, thanking whatever deities existed for protecting his family.

*****

The blue farmhouse stood quiet; only a few lights were on inside. Silently, Mina meandered the house and considered the business at hand. Killian and Jack were snoring away in the living room, having passed out on the sofa after drinking too much.

"You aren't my intended business but I feel like this is necessary," Min muttered. She approached Jack's sleeping form, lightly laid her hand over his stomach and burned him with magic. He felt nothing, but would bear a mark on his body. To his side, Hook grumbled and dropped the empty bottle of rum loosely held in his hand. "You need to be somewhat sober for what I have planned for you."

Everyone else was upstairs. A little looking around showed that Henry was asleep, Regina was showering, and Emma was brooding alone in her room. Robin was the only one in the house who was awake, alone, and available. In a flash, the two of them were on the hill overlooking Storybrooke.

"Bloody hell! What the devil is going on?"

"So sorry, Robin, but unfortunately you've gotten yourself mixed up with a bad group of people. Guilty by association, I'm afraid. Now, your little squad of terrorists threatened and even attempted murder. The only mercy here is that they didn't succeed, but I cannot let any of it stand. Attempted murder, Robin, on an unborn child. Shameful, really."

"Please, just let me talk to them! I'm sure I can get them to leave Belle and the baby alone, just let me try!"

"See, this is what makes this so hard. You were actually a half-decent person. But like I said, guilty by association. You knew what they were doing and you did nothing to stop it!" Mina took a threatening step towards the thief, causing him to take a step back toward the edge of the rise. "You didn't even walk away. You let them do all this and you'd let them keep doing it! And I fear they'll keep doing it, with or without you."

"Then why are you doing this? Falling down this hill won't kill me."

"Oh, I know. But about halfway down, you'll wish it would."

A burst of magic sent Robin tumbling down. His cries echoed at each impact. Once at the bottom, he stood and tried to run, only taking one step before collapsing in pain.

"What the hell?"

"That is magic," Mina laughed, appearing in front of him. "Any movement you make will bring pain. Your insides feel like they're on fire, yeah? That's for the attempted murder on Belle's baby. Joints locking up and flaring? Feels like daggers? That's for banishing Rumplestiltskin. And for your lies? Hmmmm, oh I know! It seems you're still in need of a flaying. Bite your tongue, thief. I am not as merciful as the Dark One."

*****

Rumple quickly checked on Rose, making sure she was asleep before he proceeded to the next door. He paused outside Belle's room, listening for her soft snores. She was awake and crying. Gold nudged the door open a crack and poked his head in.

"Belle?"

She met his gaze and presently broke down in sobs once more. In an instant, he was on the bed, mentally thanking the years of therapy for improving his limp. His hand hovered over her back, uncertain if his touch was welcome.

"I just wanted to be a family," her voice cracking with emotion. Belle leaned into him, her head on his shoulder as she cried more. Her confession didn't clear up matters for him. Was she talking about Jack or himself? Did she even want either of them now? Belle had never been one to need someone else in her life, but no doubt she wanted someone. His arms curled around her, pulling her closer. Almost unconsciously, his left hand came to rest on her stomach, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth. Doubt coursed through him as he felt Belle momentarily tense under his touch.

"No matter what, you'll always have a family, Belle," Rumplestiltskin assured her. Sniffling, Belle relaxed and ducked her head, fidgeting with the end of her ex-husband's tie.

"You...you loved Liam, right?"

It was Rumple's turn to tense up. After Belle had banished him over the town line, he had abandoned all hope of a life with Belle. Upon his return, they had slowly worked things out, rebuilding their marriage from the ground up. Six months later, Belle was pregnant. The Gold's decided to keep it to themselves as long as possible, for the town's residents still treated them like villains. Inevitably, word got out. The heroes were friendly enough about it to Belle, but never Rumplestiltskin. While out shopping one afternoon, Gold had heard someone mutter an insult towards his wife; Charming stepped in before things got too out of hand, but the damage was done. No one in the town truly wanted the Dark One to have a child. Two weeks after the confrontation, Belle was in a car accident. Only halfway through her pregnancy, Belle miscarried. Rumple always thought the heroes were behind the accident, but nothing was ever proven.

Rumple felt his emotions flood at the memory and turned his face into Belle's hair, hiding his face from her.

"I still do," he answered. His thoughts turned to what Mina had told them about children who'd died before they were born. Was it possible their son was a Protector? Anger welled inside him as he cursed whoever was supposed to be protecting Belle that night. Belle felt the change in his demeanor and drew away, trying to see his face. His jaw was firmly set and the veins on his temples started to bulge. Gold threw the blanket off his lap and scrambled out of the bed.

"Rumple, what's wrong?"

"Mina," he growled. Standing at the window, he called out to the young lady. "Mina!"

The familiar tingle of magic caused him to turn and see Mina standing on the opposite side of the room, the bed between them. Her fists were clenched, but that could not hide the blood on her hands. Before either could draw attention to it, the blood vanished.

"You called?"

"Yes, I called," Rumple snarked back. As he took a step forward, Mina magicked herself from one side of the bed to the other, putting herself between Rumplestiltskin and Belle. "What are you doing? Move."

"I'm doing my job - protecting this family. Even if that means protecting you from each other."

"I'm not going to hurt-"

"She's scared! I would've come even if you hadn't called me; I felt her fear. I'm here to protect her and her child from whatever is scaring her and the only thing I see is you."

"Oh so now you're here to protect her? Where were you when she needed you?! You let him die!"

Mina stood her ground as Rumplestiltskin moved towards her, his anger growing with each step. Behind her, she could hear Belle's soft crying once more.

"Rumplestiltskin, you need to stop. I have no idea what you're referring to, but I guarantee that you're not making this easier for Belle. She can't do this on her own, so you need to calm down, take a step back, and check your priorities."

His gaze shifted behind Mina, to where Belle sat on the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. Hey eyes showed her fear, causing Gold's heart to clench. This was his doing, she was scared of him. Mentally cursing himself, he retreated into to the far corner of the room and let Mina attend to Belle. He watched as Mina knelt next to Belle and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Deep breaths, Belle, deep breaths. Shhhh, it's alright," Mina whispered reassurances to her and conjured a glass of water. With shaky hand, Belle sipped from the glass. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"We, uh... we lost our baby, years ago. It seems like whenever we get a chance at happiness, fate takes it away."

"Why didn't she have a Protector?" Rumple asked from his corner.

"Protectors can't change fate. Belle was protected for the role she was meant to play in all this. Your child... I don't mean to sound that your child didn't matter - every child does- but it was fate. Nothing could change that."

"But he's... he's okay? He's one of you?"

"Yes, he would be."

Both Rumplestiltskin and Belle sighed audibly. The trio sat in silence for a long while, the weight of the day's events finally catching up with them. Once Belle's breathing mellowed into sleep, Min slipped off the bed and allowed Rumple to take her place. The young lady was quick to find the library downstairs and set to work reading about all sorts of magic. Books lay strewn about, maps of the realms hung from the walls, and magical writing floated midair.

"That looks like something out of that 'Iron Man' movie Henry made me watch." Belle's voice pulled Min from her reading.

"Better than writing on the walls. Somehow I don't think Gold would appreciate that," Mina chuckled lightly. "How late is it?"

"So late it's early. C'mon, you need to sleep."

"Technically, I don't," she countered as she continued her work. Belle's demeanor grew serious as she quietly approached Mina and gently shut the book she was reading. "What? Hey, I was reading that."

"I know, but I want to talk to you. I get that you've known Rumple a lot longer than you've known me, but in the short time you've been here, you've done so much for us. All of us. We talked and he told me what happened last night."

"And?"

"I don't know quite where I was going with this, to be honest," Belle admitted, "but I wanted to thank you, for everything. For everything I know you will do for this family."

"There can be no second-guessing, Belle. If Jack confronts you and begs and cries for you to forgive him and let him be a part of Rose's life, would you do it? Hypothetically, would you even consider it? If you had to even think about your answer, then we need to try to pause this whole thing. You cannot go into this not knowing which side you're fighting for. You may want justice for what they've done to Gold and your family, but you can't get that if you still think you can have a life with Jack when this is all said and done. It's one or the other. You need to chose and you need to be sure of your choice."

Belle peered at Mina, searching for something deeper. She'd expected some scorn or reprimand for loving two men, but she found none. Deep down, Belle wished she'd found some emotion behind Mina's words, a way to divert the conversation and actually ponder the situation that had been presented to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Belle asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Because, in about twenty seconds, you're going to have to give your answer."

Before Belle could respond, a heavy knocking came from the front door. Rumplestiltskin came into the library as fast as he could, carrying Rose.

"They're here, in the backyard, around the house, at the front door..."

"Who's here?" Belle asked, taking Rosie from his arms.

"The heroes and Jack - all of them," he answered frantically. The knocking at the front door came again, followed by the sound of windows being broken all around the house. Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Rose huddled together in the center of the room while Mina stood in front of them, facing the library door. Heavy footsteps came down the hall and kicked open the door. Mina heard Belle gasp audibly as Jack's figure filled the door frame.

"Knock, knock," he sneered. Rosie's eyes lit up at the sight of her dad, but the smirk fell from his face when Mina started laughing.

"Wrong house, motherfucker."


	17. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation between good and evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting to wrap up the story! only a couple chapters more, then we're done! anything after that will be flashbacks, missing scenes or prompts

Rumplestiltskin's arms tightened around Belle and Rose, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. Min's spells ensured no magic could be performed inside the house, so there was no way to heal his leg. Whatever came, he'd have to deal with it on his own. In front of them, Mina drew up her shoulders and took a defensive stance against Jack. His own frame filled the door, casting a shadow into the room.

"Nothing like a fight to start the morning, eh?" Jack smirked; he still thought he held the advantage in the situation. His eyes shifted over to Rosie, who was peeking out from her mother's embrace to watch. "Hey, sweetie, Daddy missed you. Wanna come give me a big hug?"

"No!" Belle interjected, holding her daughter tighter. Jack's eyes narrowed at his wife.

"What'd I tell you, Belle? You get to pick one kid. You can't keep changing your mind!"

"You're not going to touch either of my children, Jack!"

Jack's hand flew up, ready to conjure magic. In a flash, Mina was charging across the room, barreling straight into the large man and knocking him off his feet. Jack was quick to recover, throwing Mina off and against the wall. Belle cringed as they heard the sound of pictures falling off the wall and glass shattering. With long strides, Jack attempted to corner Mina against the wall, but she was too quick. With a kick to his chest, Min pushed him away and lunged after him. From inside the library, Gold could hear the blows landing. Slowly, the trio stood and inched toward the door. They arrived just in time to see Mina land one final blow across Jack's jaw, knocking him out. 

"Gold? We know you're all in there!" Emma's voice echoed from the kitchen. For a minute, they had all forgotten about the rest of the heroes who'd broken in. "C'mon, guys, don't make this hard. We all know who's gonna win in the end."

"Shit," Min muttered. She herded the little family into the hallway and toward the front door. Their steps were slow and quiet. A flash of black leather cut into their path, effectively cutting them off.

"Hello, luv," Hook waved to Rose. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Mina kneed the pirate between the legs, followed by a solid punch to his unshaven jaw.

"Right hook," Rumple commented dryly, "that's ironic."

"C'mon, let's go, let's go," Mina urged them upstairs. The young lady took Rose into her own arms, lifting the weight from the pregnant woman and making sure it didn't pass to the limping pawnbroker.

"Why are we going upstairs? There's nowhere to go, they'll trap us up here!" Belle was frantic now. They all ran to the end of the hall, a guest bedroom, their path followed by several sets of footsteps. Mina set Rosie down and went to lock the door behind them. 

"Do you trust me?" Mina asked, her gaze shifting between the two adults. They both nodded. As fists began to pound on the other side of the door, Mina spun on her heel and dashed toward the balcony. Time seemed to slow down for Belle as she watched the younger woman plant one foot on the wrought iron chair and push off the furniture, her other foot landing on the railing. With one final push, Mina jumped off the balcony and turned midair, just enough to face the house and snap her fingers, lifting the anti-magic barriers. She hit the ground with a huff. Above her, Emma felt the magic pulse through the house and sent a blast into the locked door. 

"You've got nowhere to go, Gold. Just give him up, Belle, and we'll leave you alone."

"Fat chance," Mina appeared in front of Emma and with a flick of the wrist, transported herself and the small family out of the house. 

"Can you not do the 'appear right in front of me' thing?!" Emma shouted at the empty space. Jack stumbled into the room, Hook one step behind. "Does anyone know what. The fuck. That girl is?!"

*****

The four manifested in the alley next to Gold's shop. Belle immediately clutched at her stomach with one hand, the other hand shot out to steady herself against the wall. 

"Belle? Belle what's wrong?" Gold rubbed a hand across her back. His eyes darted to Mina. "What is wrong with her?"

"Probably just a minor reaction to traveling via magic while pregnant. It'll pass," Mina reassured them and slumped against the building. "Shit. Alright, they're gonna keep coming. Is there someone Rose can stay with until this is over?"

"She likes to stay with Ruby," Belle offered, straightening up. 

"Alright, that's our next stop."

Ruby was more than happy to watch Rose. While Mina and Belle discussed the situation with Ruby, Granny pulled Gold to the side.

"It's started, hasn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Setting things right in this town. You've got fight in your eyes, Gold."

"It's been a long time since I've had something to fight for." His gaze shifted over to where Belle was saying goodbye to Rose. The trio left a few minutes later, heading back towards the alley next to the shop. 

"You're gonna need this," Mina waved her hand over Gold's leg, healing his old injury. 

"Can't they leave us alone for like five minutes?" Belle sounded exasperated.

"They won't stop till they get what they want, and they don't care who gets in the way," explained Mina. She waved a hand toward the empty street. "They're out there right now. Give it another thirty seconds before they show up."

"What do we do?"

"Get the dagger back. That's our first priority; after that, we'll just see what needs to be done."

"How do you know about the dagger?" Rumple eyed Mina suspiciously.

"Magically acquired basic knowledge of the Dark One. Let's go, guys. Let's get this over with."

Mina led them out into the street, where Storybrooke's residents began to join them. True enough, the heroes appeared around the corner almost instantly. Emma led them, front and center, with Jack, Hook, Regina, Snow and Charming close behind. The people of the town started to line the streets, curious as to what the Dark One was up to this time. 

"There's no way you can win this, kid. We've all got magic over here. You're the only one. That's six against one. You really want to do this?"

"This needs to be done; you need to be stopped. But if your concern is a fair fight, I can call in some back-up," Mina smirked, then whistled loudly. Belle and Gold felt the magic that dropped four more people next to them. "See? There's plenty more where I come from." Mina paused to appraise the situation. "Regina, where's your better half? Oh, what was his name - Richard? Winston?"

"Robin," Regina growled back, "His name was Robin and he's dead because of you."

"No, he's dead because of the choices he made. Just like the lot of you will be when we're done here."

"You're still just five against six, and we have the Dark One," Emma pointed out. From within her red leather jacket, she pulled out the dagger, still bearing the magic cuff around the handle.

"So? I kill you, Swan, take the dagger, the whole thing is over."

"Not quite," the savior responded, a smug grin on her face. Everyone behind Emma withdrew an identical dagger. "Six of us simultaneously in control of the Dark One."

"That's gonna get a little difficult when you all want something else." 

"I have the original, so my commands supersede all others when there's -" Emma's face paled visibly. She realized that she had been baited into revealing one of their weaknesses. A pulse of magic from the savior sent the townspeople running back inside while the face-off in the street continued. Emma lowered her voice and spoke to those on her side, "Priority number one - eliminate the child. If you can't do it yourself, make the Dark One do it."

"Joe, stay with Hook; Mandie, you take Snow and Charming; Paul, handle Regina. Detain them, defend the Golds, but don't kill the others. I'll handle Emma and Carter," Min directed her group. The heroes disappeared in a cloud of magic. The young defenders scanned the streets and rooftops, but saw no one.

Everyone felt the magic before they saw its affects. Cars, trash cans and park benches - anything in the streets that wasn't alive - started to levitate. Everything stood still for one second before they were barraged by flying things. Fireballs and magic pulses were sent screaming towards the projectiles, knocking them from the sky. Mina risked a glance behind herself and saw Gold and Belle hunkered down, his arms protectively around her. Turning back to the assault, she came face to face with Emma - or, more specifically, Emma's fist. Mina tumbled back from the force of the punch. The fight was getting too close to the Gold's. Min sent them to a nearby rooftop, out of the fight, but close enough to watch.

The young lady sent her own barrage of fists at the Savior, taking her out of the fight for a while. Turning her attention to the others, Mina teamed up to take out the Charmings. Magic battled magic, until Snow pulled her dagger and summoned Rumplestiltskin.

"Dark One! Assist us!" she commanded. Instantly, he was there, regret in his eyes. The only magic he had was whatever they commanded of him. Snow pointed the dagger at Mandie, "Kill the redhead!"

"Can't do that, dearie," he commented dryly, "unless you want to hand over the dagger. They can't be killed! They're already dead!" 

Snow steeled herself and lunged, burying the dagger into Mandie's chest. The girl staggered for a moment before crumbling to dust. Things quieted for a moment, a gentle breeze scattering the dust. Mina closed her eyes and allowed rage to build within her; in a flash, she charged the princess, wresting the dagger from her hand.

"Stilts, get outta here!"

Whether command or friendly request, it didn't matter. In an instant, he was back at his wife's side, watching from above. They watched as Mina magically bound the Charmings, took the prince's dagger from within his jacket, and sent them away. Rumplestiltskin breathed a little easier when he watched Mina destroy the duplicated daggers. She seemed to find a renewed energy, striding down Main Street, decommissioning Hook and Regina with little effort. Her fellow Protectors were sent off to guard the defeated four, while Mina marched on to fight the last two. 

Jack and Emma stood side by side, both wielding their daggers. Fortunately, the hand to hand style of the fighting had kept the use of the daggers largely at bay, but Min knew neither of these two were beyond that. Out of the corner of her eye, Mina could see Storybrooke's residents fill back into the streets.

"Rumplestiltskin, bring Belle to me," Jack commanded. Belle appeared at Jack's side, while Rumple manifested next to Mina. 

"How'd we get here, Emma? You used to be the savior in this town."

"I still am."

"Saviors don't lie and steal from people," Min accused, causing a murmur from the people surrounding them. "That's right, people, Emma Swan and her crew have been harvesting, stealing and stockpiling the magic in Storybrooke. They've passed it off as the magic here just wearing off, that soon we'll be just like any other small town in this world. But that's a lie. They've been stealing the magic. If you've learned magic, obtained magic, or are simply a magical creature, you've been targeted. And if they haven't gotten to you yet, they soon will. They will steal your magic without you knowing, then lie about it."

"That's a load of shit," Emma sneered.

"Is it? You made sure everything pointed to Rumplestiltskin so that there would be no backlash when you banished him."

"Banished?" a voice from the residents called out, "He left!"

"Do you think he'd leave his dagger with them?" Mina pointed to Emma. "She stole magic and handed it out to her family, people who have no idea what to do with it. If you control the magic in a magical realm, you control everything. Then you can move on to controlling the next realm. And I can prove it."

Catching them off guard, Mina sent a very strong blast of magic at both Jack and Emma, magically paralyzing them. Mina conjured a dreamcatcher and held it up for the people to watch. Projected over the crowd were images of Rumplestiltskin being kidnapped and banished, the lies they subsequently told Belle, and the beginning of their grand scheme. The people watched as Ruby and others were pried from their magic and given false memories about it. Murmurs rippled through the crowd as they viewed their savior in a different light. 

"Thief, liar, kidnapper. And murderer," Min continued. "I'm sorry, Belle, Stilts. Emma was behind the accident that killed your baby."

A new image was projected, Belle behind the steering wheel of her own car, driving in a storm. The rain wasn't falling very hard, but it had been a warm week and the streets were slick and misty. She had approached the intersection with caution, but there was no time to react to the car that plowed into the driver's side of her car. The road conditions caused her damaged car slide and eventually roll into the corner shop. The driver at fault sped away without hesitation, leaving Belle trapped and alone, fighting to stay conscious. 

"The driver was never found," Mina announced to the town. Although the driver's face wasn't shown, the next image portrayed Emma consulting with him, pointing out the intersection of choice. "Our dear sheriff couldn't find one driver in our small town. Why? Probably because she didn't want them to be found. Ever since Rumplestiltskin sacrificed himself to kill Peter Pan, the heroes have been desperate to either destroy the Dark One, or harness his power. Destroy every opportunity for True Love - that's how they work. If they cannot control, they must destroy."

Mina plucked the last daggers from their frozen grasps, banishing the duplicate and releasing the cuff from the real dagger. Rumplestiltskin's shoulders sagged with relief as he felt magic flowing through him once more. 

"You are not safe. Emma Swan will not protect you. Snow White and Prince Charming will not rescue you. They will conspire against you, steal from you, and then lie to you about all of it. There's only ever been one real savior in this town - it's Rumplestiltskin. Only one person ended wars in the Old World; only one was always the go-to person here for answers. Only one person sacrificed himself to save this town; only one person has ever given you all your happily ever after. There is only one Rumplestiltskin."

Belle made her way over to Rumple, his arms immediately enveloping her. They watched as Mina raised the dagger above her head, then forcefully brought it down, stabbing Main Street. Veins of magic flowed out of it, down the streets, back into Storybrooke and it's people. Genuine smiles were plastered across the townspeople as they felt a tangible difference in the air. With a snap, Emma and Jack vanished. 

"All yours, Stilts" Min quipped, tossing the dagger back to Rumplestiltskin.

"Stilts? Really?" he replied.

"Well, when I knew you, you were just Mr. Gold. Before that, here, you were Rumplestiltskin. But now, here, you're someone else. You're not as dark as people say, Dark One."

"But I'm no savior."

"Tell that to your daughter," Mina pointed to where Rose was running towards them, Ruby in tow. Rumple bent to scoop her into his arms, saving Belle from the exertion. Ruby took the opportunity to find Granny and Dorothy. They watched as she transformed at-will to prove all was right again. 

"So, what happens now?" Belle spoke up.

"Well, the Fates have taken exceptional interest here. No doubt they'll look into all that happened, including my own actions. They'll determine if disciplinary action is needed."

"Discipline?" Belle scoffed. "You saved this town, this family."

"Magical town or not, I broke a lot of rules," Mina chuckled. "Regardless, I'm going to have to leave sooner or later."

Belle couldn't explain the pain that thought caused her. She'd known this young lady less than a week, but Mina had left a hand print on each of them. The librarian glanced at the man next to her. He wasn't the man she used to know and he wasn't even technically her husband at the moment, but Rumplestiltskin was the man she chose. Reflecting, Belle felt little remorse over Jack; he had raised Rosie from day one and it would be hard to explain his absence, but she knew Rumple would fill the void. There was a lot to work out between the two of them, but there was no mistaking the fact that their family was whole once more.

"How long do you think you can stay?" Gold asked.

"Until you don't need me anymore."


	18. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-battle

"You didn't tell the people about what happened to Rumple, in New York," Belle piped up. They still stood in the middle of Main Street, the people of Storybrooke milling about.

"Let's be honest, it's gonna be a while before they see him in a different light. These people probably would've seen it as a favor, regardless of Emma's intentions. They saw the images and some will interpret them differently. In time, everything will come out and they'll know the truth," Mina reassured them both. 

"What is the truth?"

"Emma Swan was hungry for power. She convinced her family that she was doing something good... and your family paid the price for it. Look, I've gotta take those loons somewhere, so I'm gonna head out. I'll be back later, I promise." Min disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke, leaving Storybrooke to figure themselves out.

"So, you have all your magic back," Belle ventured as the three of them began walking. 

"It feels almost weird," Rumple chuckled, "five years without it certainly puts things in perspective."

"It certainly does," Belle murmured as she watched Rosie run a few steps ahead. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Rose. She'll figure out something is wrong, if she hasn't already. I don't know how to tell her that her daddy isn't coming home."

"I'm sorry, Belle. I never wanted to break up your family. This whole thing is my fault."

"Hey, we are not going to start the blame game. You're here now, Jack isn't. Rosie needs you, our baby needs you," Belle placed his hand on her stomach. "I need you, Rumple. We can work on us, on patching things up, but we need you now."

"You know what's best here, Belle. How do you want to do this?"

"I'm going to stay at my house for a little while yet. Since 'cursed Mr. Gold' was a lawyer, I need your help to legally end my marriage and return all the properties to your name."

"What, are you saying you don't like being a landlord?" Rumple joked.

"I wasn't a very good one! After my first time trying to collect rent, I let Jack do it. Anyone who asked for an extension got it."

"Keep them in your name, but I'll do the rounds. Deal?"

"Deal," Belle agreed, linking her arm through his. 

"I don't want to be the man I was before, Belle. I may have been a better husband, but I wasn't a better man. And that's what I want. Let me do this right, let me be a father worthy of his children, and a man worthy of you."

The sound of running footsteps caught their attention, and they both turned to see Ruby coming towards them. Rosie quickly joined them again, glad to see her Aunt Ruby again so soon.

"Hey, Gold, I just wanted to say thanks. Ever since I learned how to control the wolf in me, I didn't have to worry about turning. When they took my magic, they gave me fake memories. I never knew what they did, I just thought I still had everything under control. You saved a lot of people. But I'll still kick your ass if Belle asks me to," Ruby stated, sending wink towards her best friend. Belle rolled her eyes, blushing furiously at Ruby's protectiveness. 

"I fully give you permission to do so," Gold agreed. "Belle told me a while back that you and Miss Gale finally married. So, is it Mrs. Lucas or Mrs. Gale?"

"Oh geez, 'Mrs. Lucas' is my Granny. I am Mrs. Gale, thank you very much. And so is Dorothy. But you can call me Ruby, you know?"

"So I shall," Gold conceded. "Thank you for taking care of Rose lately. I am deeply grateful."

"No biggie. I love that kid," Ruby smiled and picked up the girl again. "Anytime you guys need alone time, we got you covered."

"Thanks, Rubes, but I think right now we all just want to spend a quiet day at home," Belle interjected. She sensed her friend's insinuations and quickly put an end to it. She and Rumple were simply not at that point. Subconsciously, she rested a hand over her stomach. "I think we all just need to rest."

The action did not go unnoticed by Ruby, who cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. She gave Rose one more kiss on the cheek before setting her down and bidding goodbye to the trio. Rose took one of her mother's hands, then one of Rumple's, and walked between them. 

"So, Mr. Rumple," Rose started, "how long are you going to be visiting mommy?"

"Ah, for a while. I might even stay here for good."

"Really? Oh, goody! Mommy, can Rumple come over for dinner again?"

"Not tonight, sweetie. We've got to clean the house first, and I'm sure Rumple has his own things to do tonight," Belle spoke directly to Rumple over Rosie's head. "Maybe later this week. Say goodbye for now."

Rose wrapped both arms around his legs and beamed up at him.

"Bye, Mr. Rumple!" She released his legs and took hold of her mother's hand once more. Belle smiled at him over her shoulder as she led her daughter away. Despite the overwhelming presence of hope, Rumplestiltskin couldn't help the tendrils of anxiety and worry that wormed their way into his heart. Mina had been right - the town's view of him was tentative at best. Few saw the true Emma Swan, as he had. There was no telling how long it would take for them to see truth.

The walk home seemed too long, even with a magically-healed leg. With a poof, Rumplestiltskin stood in the middle of his house, surrounded by the destruction that had taken place only that morning. Shattered glass littered the floors, and fallen pictures dotted the halls. He hadn't even lived there that long and too soon, his presence had wrought chaos. But Rumplestiltskin couldn't bring himself to care. Chaos had been borne from chaos, but he hadn't started it. 

Sweeping up the glass, Rumple lamented Belle's absence. She'd been here only days but the house already seemed darker without her there. And Rose. His daughter. Already, she'd stolen his heart, but he knew it'd be a difficult road ahead. She still remembered, and still wanted, her dad. Even so, Belle had given him hope that he could at least be a part of their lives.

Mindlessly, Rumplestiltskin cleaned, removing all traces of the struggle. Evening had settled by the time he finished his first task. Belatedly, he remembered the pile of dishes that had been growing in the kitchen for the last couple days. The three place settings at the counter brought him up short. In his mind, he saw the three of them, sharing a meal. The one night they'd shared a dinner together, then a late-night snack. The domesticity of the sight stole his breath. His coffee mug, Belle's teacup, and Rosie's juice glass stared back at him.

The shrill cry of his cell phone cut through his reverie. Digging it out of his pocket, Rumple smiled when he saw Belle's name on the screen.

"Hey," he started lamely.

"Hey, Rumple. I just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"Still adjusting, but I think I'll be okay after a good sleep. How's Rosie?"

"Passed out on the couch. I think all the excitement got to her finally," she giggled into the phone. "I also wanted to tell you, I went to Whale this afternoon. Rosie and I got a quick checkup. The baby is fine too. I asked Whale to not say anything to anyone, so Rosie doesn't quite know either yet. I think that's something we need to handle together."

"Indeed. Perhaps at that dinner 'later this week' you mentioned. My place?" Rumplestiltskin ventured.

"I would like that," Belle agreed. He could hear the smile in her voice, even over the phone. "I have hope for us, Rumple. Regardless of how you and I progress or where we end up, I want you to be a part of the kids' lives. They need their father."

"I'd like that very much, Belle. I'll say goodnight for now."

"Goodnight, Rumplestiltskin."

***

"Mama?" 

Belle didn't know how long she'd been staring at her phone, but her daughter's voice broke through her thoughts. Her phone call with Rumple had ended a while ago, but she couldn't seem to move from her spot; at least until Rosie spoke up.

"Hey, sweetie. Something wrong?" Belle asked, coming to sit on the sofa next to her. 

"I miss daddy," Rosie pouted. "He hasn't read me a bedtime story in a while."

"I know, baby. Daddy... had to go away for a little."

Belle knew she shouldn't lie to her daughter about that, but she wasn't ready to explain. Rumple needed to be there for that.

"He didn't say goodbye."

There were no words to explain any of it, so Belle pulled Rosie into her lap and gently rocked her. Eventually, the young girl fell back asleep. Belle knew she shouldn't be doing lifting while pregnant, so she laid back on the sofa, and held her daughter close. The day's exhaustion quickly caught up with Belle, giving her the first peaceful sleep she'd had in far too long. 

***

The rest of the week passed in a haze for Belle, carefully trying to adjust to life without Jack. Rosie continued to ask after her dad and Belle was running out of reassurances for her daughter. The evening of their dinner at Rumplestiltskin's house, Belle sent Rosie to wash up, in order to have a private word with him.

"I can't put it off any longer. She keeps asking and I can't keep lying to my daughter," Belle explained. 

"So, before dinner or after?"

"Before. It can't wait anymore," she pleaded with him. The sound of footfalls coming down the halls gave Belle only moments to mentally prepare herself for the impending conversation. "Rose, sweetie, come here. Mama needs to talk to you."

The young girl dutifully followed her mother to the couch, pleased when Belle pulled her into her lap. Rumplestiltskin took a seat in the recliner across the coffee table, unsure of his place in this conversation.

"Sweetie, you remember Ashley and Sean, right? Alex's parents?" Belle started. Rose only nodded in response. "And you remember last year how Sean was in a really bad car accident?"

"He died," Rosie supplied. She remembered when her mommy and daddy sat her down and tried to explain what that meant. Although she didn't fully understand, she did remember one thing about it. "He's not coming back."

"That's right. Well, your dad..." Belle struggled to form the right words. She didn't want to lie, but Rose was still to young to understand the situation. "He's not coming back."

"Is he dead?"

"No, sweetie, but sometimes, when people do bad things, they have to go away. He loved you, Rosie, but he hurt people, and now he has to be punished. So, he won't be coming back."

"Oh," Rosie sighed. 

"There's something else we need to talk about, sweetie. Remember when Astrid had a baby? Well, I'm going to have a baby, too. And every baby has a daddy. Just like Leroy was the daddy for Astrid's baby, Rumple is the daddy for this baby."

Rosie turned and watched Rumple. He offered her a shy smile.

"He can still be my friend, right?" Rosie turned back to her mother. Belle let out a relieved chuckle and hugged her daughter against her. 

"Of course, sweetheart," Belle smiled, "he's a part of the family."

Encouraged by Belle's words, Rumplestiltskin came and sat next to Belle on the couch. Much to his delight, Rosie reached out to hold his hand with her own small hand. His stomach begged for food, but in that moment, Gold couldn't be bothered to care. He was home, and his family was safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being so patient! this isn't the end of the story, so hold on just a little longer


	19. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching up with the Gold family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done! last chapter here, then a new part in the series will follow

For four years, Mina found herself alone. The jobs assigned to her never held her interest of stirred up any emotion. After Storybrooke, she hand't been allowed to return until a decision was reached regarding everyone involved. She enjoyed what she could, but the happiness was always short-lived. Every day, she woke up with the hope that today would be the day. Four years of hoping had brought her to this moment.

With a jacket slung over one shoulder and a backpack on the other, Mina walked down Main Street once again. Those who recognized her offered a smile and a wave. It took only a few minutes for the streets to be abuzz with news of her return. Following the direction of the passed-along whispers, Mina ended up in the park where she'd first met Belle.

"Minnie!!"

Mina turned to see a young girl, no older than ten, running towards her, a smile plastered on her face. The girl ran into her arms, squealing with delight when Mina hoisted her off the ground.

"Oh, gosh, Rose, you're getting so old! You're like what, fifteen years old now?" Mina teased, setting the girl back on the ground.

"No, I'm nine! But I'll be ten in a week," Rose boasted as Mina knelt down to her level.

"Rose, where's your dad?"

"He's right there," she answered, pointing off to the side. Mina looked over to see Rumplestiltksin striding towards them, disbelief etched on his face.

"It's really you," he gasped, pulling Mina into a hug. "We heard whispers, but we weren't sure, after all this time."

"I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye, but it appears you got my letter. It was worth the wait, I promise."

"You mean-"

"Yup! Council finally agreed that my request should be granted."

"Belle is going to be delighted when she hears that," Rumple beamed. "Right, Rose?"

"Right!"

"Where is our bookworm, anyway?"

Rumple only smiled, took Rose's hand, and lead her back in the direction he'd come from. Mina followed, but lingered a few steps behind, studying father and daughter. Gold was nearly a completely different man from when Mina had first encountered him. The light in his eyes was unmistakable, and there was no guessing as to where it came from. Even his walk was different; magic had healed his leg, but magic was not responsible for this. He walked as though he hadn't a care in the world. Love, in its many forms, had healed his body and soul.

She mused silently to herself as they made the short walk from the park to the pink Victorian home. Rumple stopped outside the door and asked Rosie to let him tell Belle about Mina. Upon entering, Rose ran inside. The patter of small feet echoed across the house as a toddler ran to the door.

"Daddy!"

"There's my boy!" Rumple's smiled grew even wider as he scooped up the three year old. "Come on, Gid, let's go find mommy."

Min followed the pair to the living room, where Belle sat with her back to them. Gold set his son on the floor before sitting on the coffee table in front of Belle, taking her hands in his.

"You're home early, did something happen?"

"You could say that," Gold answered, looking over Belle's shoulder to where Mina stood. Belle turned in her seat as best she could, her eyes wide with surprise when she spotted their guest. Immediately, Rumple extended a hand to help his wife up. The blanket in her lap dropped away, revealing a large curve in Belle's stomach. Once steady on her feet, Belle moved to hug Mina as best she could, tears pricking at her eyes.

"You came back," Belle whispered in disbelief.

"I told you I would," Min responded, pulling out of the embrace. "I see you've been keeping busy. Making up for lost time?"

"Pretty much," Belle laughed. Her eyes raked over the young girl, taking in the small changes that'd happened the past four years. "Tell us everything!"

"Well, as you can tell, it took a long time to convince the council that there was something larger at play. At first, they believed it to be an excuse to justify my actions, but a simple truth serum dispelled that notion. After that, it was a matter of punishment. In the end, they were stripped of all magic and will forever be under 'lock and key'. The Fates themselves are their jail wardens. They will never again walk this realm, or any other."

"Ultimately, what was their plan?" Gold inquired.

"Storybrooke was just the start; they had plans to move outward, further into this realm. With the amount of magic they could've harnessed, it wouldn't take long before they had control of the entire realm. Other realms were sure to follow on their list. A universal dictatorship founded on stealing magic. I fear what would have been had they not been stopped."

"But we did stop them," Belle smiled. "And we're all here now and we are going to celebrate!"

**

The Gold's sat on the porch swing, watching Mina play in the backyard with their two kids. Gid sat on Min's shoulders as they chased Rose around. Both children couldn't stop laughing, a sound which brought smiles to their parents' faces. They played for hours, eventually settling down to build castles in the sandbox.

"I've never seen them so happy," Belle murmured. Her husband hummed in agreement and pulled Belle closer. "And our little Rose is growing up so fast. Do you think..."

"Do I think what, sweetheart?"

"Maybe it's just me, but do you think Rose looks -even just a little- kind of like -"

"Me?"

"-Mina. The more she grows up, the more she looks like her," Belle suggested. Rumple pulled back enough to look Belle in the eyes, his eyes flicking back and forth between the children and his wife.

"What're you saying?"

"Maybe we can help her find her family."

** 

A short time later, the sun set and the family headed inside. Both kids struggled to stay awake long enough to bathe and change into their pajamas. Once they had tucked in their children, Belle and Rumple headed back downstairs to find Mina stretched out on a couch. Rumple helped Belle into an armchair before nudging Mina awake.

"Hey, sleepyhead, we need to talk."

Mina grumbled before sitting up, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Alright, Stilts, what's up?"

"How long are you back for?" Belle chimed in.

"As long as you want me here. I was granted the greatest reward for someone in my line of work - a choice. I was allowed to choose. Did I want to stay in my work or lead my own life? Did I want to become mortal? Keep my magic or not? I got to pick. I ditched that life but kept my magic. Mortality? I haven't decided on that one yet. But, I finally got to go where I wanted to.

"And you came here?" Gold wondered.

"First of all, you all deserved to know the conclusion of this whole debacle. Second, for the first time in my existence, I get to choose what I want to do and who I want to do it with. Gold, you were the first person I ever really cared about, and when I came here to Storybrooke, you welcomed me here too. Sure, there were some bumps, but that happens. I never felt more alive than when I was with you guys. I felt like-"

"A family?" Belle supplied, hopeful of Min's answer.

"Yeah, a family. When I was given my choice, I didn't even have to think about where I wanted to be. It was here." Emotion flooded the room at her admission.

"Mina," Gold started, sighing, "there is something Belle and I wish to discuss with you."

"When you came to us, it was hard for you to be open with us sometimes, but there was one time when you said that you had been doing this for nine or ten years," Belle reached out to take one of Mina's hands. "I hadn't given it that much thought for the past couple years. But then something changed that, and suddenly I saw everything in a different way."

"Fourteen years ago, this town faced a great threat. The only way to save everyone was to kill that villain, which required a great sacrifice of magic. I died saving this town from Pan," Gold explained.

"And I think you did too," Belle gave Mina's hand a light squeeze. The young woman withdrew her hand from Belle's grasp and crossed the room, putting distance between them. Gold only watched, his hand on Belle's shoulder as he stood next to her. "All magic comes with a price! And sometimes we never know how high that price truly is. I wouldn't have known I was pregnant. Rumple had just returned from Neverland, you couldn't have been more than two days old."

"Prove it."

Rumplestiltskin let his hand fall from Belle's shoulder to take her hand in his. With a wave of his free hand, a blue haze covered their clasped hands.

"It's a blood barrier of sorts," he explained. "Only someone who shares our blood can pass through and put their hand on ours."

Belle extended her free hand towards Mina, inviting her to test the magic. Hesitantly, Mina took a step towards them, but took Belle's hand in both of hers.

"Regardless of the result, I need you both to understand something," Mina started, kneeling by Belle's chair, "In the short time we were together, you more more of a family to me than I've ever known. I'd like to stay and build my own life here, if you don't mind."

"You'll always have a place here," Belle promised. An almost imperceptible nod from Rumplestiltskin prompted Mina to release Belle's hand and stand. 

Taking a deep breath, Mina reached out to test the magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next work in the series will be flashback chapters or prompt chapters. Let me know if there's something you wanna see our favorite family do!


End file.
